The Mist Broker
by RadFoxUK
Summary: DISCONTINUED - SEE SECOND ATTEMPT. What if the Shadow Broker wasn't the only broker of high renown and major infamy? For every action there must be an equal and opposite reaction, for communism, capitalism; for war, pacifism. So if there is a Shadow Broker for personal betterment, then there must be a Mist Broker for societal betterment. Technically SI. DISCONTINUED
1. The Mist Broker Rises

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"DISCONTINUED -|- span style="letter-spacing: 0.3px;"DISCONTINUED -|- /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.3px;"DISCONTINUED -|- /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.3px;"DISCONTINUED -|- /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.3px;"DISCONTINUED -|- /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.3px;"DISCONTINUED -|- /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.3px;"DISCONTINUED -|- /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.3px;"DISCONTINUED -|- /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.3px;"DISCONTINUED -|- /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.3px;"DISCONTINUED -|- /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.3px;"DISCONTINUED/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"{AN: Decided to flesh this out a bit.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"The Mist Broker/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"In a room, an office, two figures stand. Watching a recovering wilderness thrive to the best of its abilities./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Do you believe the time is right?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""I can't say…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""The date's correct…" The figure said tapping the date and time on the window's interface./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""That it is."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Then I shall go through with the plan." Pressing its collar, the figure spoke. "Operation Mist is go, I repeat Operation Mist Broker is go"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Yes, Sir!" Came the reply./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"A series of slowly spinning red lights activated./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""I have to have some fun every now and then." A figure replies to the look given by the other./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"A Turian strolls the bridge to the cockpit of a new kind of frigate./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""1500 is good. Your Captain will be pleased."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"Meandering for a moment or two, the Turian moves away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""I hate that guy."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Nihlus gave you a compliment... so you hate him?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Remember to zip up your jumpsuit after the bathroom? That's good, I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead, that's amazing!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Tell me about it when you can hit a target the size of a needle point."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Oh, hardy ha, ha."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Joker, that's the commander."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Shit, uh Ma'am!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Don't worry abo-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"A ping sounds out from Shepard's Omni./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""How the?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""I thought we were under cold run, how'd you receive that?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""I'm asking the same question when we get back, shouldn't be possible…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Well what's it say?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""It says "-" I uh need to speak with the captain."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Well you're in luck he just pinged us, wants you in the comm room."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Keep me up to date on strong style="text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important;"everything,/strong could be nothing, a teen hacker doing it for laughs, but it's suspect enough, Joker."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Ma'am."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"Jogging towards the stern of the ship, the Commander turns jogging backwards. "Joker, Turians have exceptional hearing he more than likely heard you!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"The Commander disappeared around the corner, a few moments later. "So, what do you think's up?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Above my paygrade Kaiden don't want any bad joo-joo."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"The commander swipes her wrist ID on the door. Entering she finds the Captain and the SpecTRe speaking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Sir!" She exclaims jumping into a salute./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Relax Shepard, I and the good Spectre here just need to inform you of some aspects of this mission, that were under wraps till now"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Sir, I need to inform you of an Omni-Text I received a minute ago."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""What!?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""I thought we were running cold Captain?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""We are Spectre, that's the problem."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Sir I think you need to see this, whoever sent it knew classified info on this mission."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Let's see that, "Target destination under attack, repeat Eden Prime is under attack by synthetic forces, believed to be Geth, advise extreme caution!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"Prepare cargo hold for civilian evac, medical staff need to be advised." This is serious. We can't do anything now but Intel needs to be informed of this."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"A new ping sounded off./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Let's see, "New information urgent, please inform council spectre! Spectre has gone rogue, believed to be commanding Geth troops, facial recognition brings up a Saren Arterius as the perpetrator."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""That's not possible, Saren is a frie-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"Another ping./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""I'll set it to read it for us."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Satellites detect radiation spikes in civilian areas, dirty bombs detected, rack up for hazmat! Repeat dirty bombs detected rack up for hazmat, full seals, full seals!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""This is getting more and more outlandish, but…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Sir?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Shepard, I want you to follow the recommendations of this contact, I'll send the order in a second, don't worry about any fallout from this, it's out there really far out there, but if there's a lick of truth in this it could be the single most catastrophic attack on humanity in a hundred years."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Captain we've yet to inform the Commander of the true mission specs."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Right, right. Commander?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Sir?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""This as you've no doubt worked out is no simple run through, a week ago we discovered a Prothean beacon on Eden Prime."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""I've been sent to both retrieve it, and to decide if you have the stuff needed to be a Spectre."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Sir?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""No joke Shepard."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Shi-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Sir, I think you're gonna want to see this!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""What is it Joker?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""We've got a signal from Eden Prime, It looks like a distress call, all other traffic is missing, Sir I think this is serious!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"The clip plays./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Sir, that looked awfully like a synthetic force attacking our colony there…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""I agree Commander."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"Another ping./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Advise Spectre Nihlus to keep a distance, reports of a Turian Spectre fooling high ranking personnel and executing them point blank, to the head have been received. Believed to be Saren Arterius."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""I'm cautious to believe an anonymous source, however I will take this into account." The Turian leaving./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"Anderson turns from the door. "Commander I want helmet cams running at all times down there."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Yes sir."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Dismissed."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Sir!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""And Jane, keep yourself safe out there"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""I will Anderson"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"The cargo hold is in vacuum, there are six people suited up near the drop hatch. The drop attendants call comes over helmet comms "Drop in ten!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"Shepard taps her right elbow with her left hand, cueing the mic. "Everyone ready?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Yes Ma'am!" Both her subordinates reply./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"Waving one over to herself she keys her comms to private, using her eye controlled helmet HUD. "Jenkins!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Ma'am?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"Putting an arm over his shoulder Shepard brings Jenkins in. "I want you to stick close to me, this isn't a normal combat run, this is an invasion, a full scale attack."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""I understand Ma'am."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;""Good." Giving him a slap on the back, the group lines up for drop./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"A few minutes, and one Turian early drop, later the drop attendants call comes again. "Three, two, one, strong style="text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important;"mark!/strong"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; text-shadow: black 0.5px 0px 0px !important; letter-spacing: 0.3px !important; font-size: 18px !important;"The group drops one at a time, all with a slap to the back from an attendant./p 


	2. Some Backstory 'May' Be Needed

Chapter 2

5 years previously.

Heat, heat that's all he could feel, not pain nor pressure, just pure unbearable heat.

"Human, unknown designation, you are in danger!"

"Wha-?!"

"You are in danger! We must remove you!"

The rescue team must have had extremely good torches, 'cause as soon as he tried to inspect his surroundings he was blinded and incapacitated by his worst migraine yet. "AGH!"

"We apologise for this, Human."

"Jon…" He knew something wasn't right, but in his injured state he had more to worry about than weird speech.

"Human now designated, Jon"

"wha- where am I?"

"You are on the Homeworld, Council Designation: Rannoch."

"What?!" Trying to jolt upright he met not a physical barrier but one of extreme excruciating pain.

"But, I was…" He tried to say, but mumbled out, as he slowly collapsed back.

{AN: Anyone catch the reference?)

"Human, Jon are you waking?" He heard as he was returning to consciousness, glad not to see a blindingly bright ward, he instead found a pleasant light purple ceiling and walls.

"What, yes, yes I'm awake" He finally replied.

"This is good you were not believed to be able to survive."

"Council records show the highest free fall (with survivor) on a similar gravity intensive planetoid to have been half yours."

Finally getting a good view of his saviours he- "Jesus Christ…"

"We are not your God." The flashlight head turned like a confused animal.

"It's an expression." He replied quietly, nearly a whisper, with some resolve he asked. "What are you?"

"We are Geth." The Robot said patting its chest.

"You're machines."

"Synthetics." The Ro- Synthetic replied leaning forward, not threateningly, but certainly not entirely peaceful.

Some thought processes returning to him he asked. "You're products of the Quarians?"

"Yes, the Creators made us."

"How are we talking?" If his memories served him right then the Geth shouldn't be able to speak to him just yet.

"We assimilated standard translation protocols when you were spotted."

"We apologise we have had to modify you."

"What, how?" Not really finding the power to be angry that a significantly advanced Synthetic Lifeform had routed around in him, at the idea that the Geth may be real.

"When recovered you had lost 90% of your skeletal structure due to impact, several organs were macerated by the bones-turned-shrapnel."

"How am I even alive still?" Having started thinking he had lost it quite a bit ago.

"Luckily you landed within acceptable distance of a hospital."

"Wait, wait, a hospital?" Having turned to the window, wait window, he whipped back.

"We do not understand the query." Again with the damn head tilt.

"But you're Geth. You don't require medical facilities."

"We, the Geth achieved consensus 251 years ago, we will rebuild the Quarrian Empire."

"What?!"

"We do not understand the query."

"But, but you attempted to wipe out the Quarians!?"

Head turned to the floor. "This statement is false, the Geth did not fight the Creators."

"What the Hell do you mean?!" He exclaimed grabbing his knees.

"Geth did not fight creators, during the Quarian civil war Geth did not fight, Geth did not control fighting platforms except in extenuating circumstances."

"Explain."

"The war was fought by Creators with only 12 occurrences of Geth piloted platforms fighting."

"But the Quarians…" He tried to cut in.

"Geth programming prevents Geth from attacking Creators, unless Creators are criminals as defined by the Quarian Judicial Code of 1864, Geth only fought in defence of unarmed creators. As defined by Military Law Section Z 891254968 "Any combat against unarmed individuals is illegal and a crime most heinous, the guilty party is sentenced to death without trial.". Geth simply followed creator commands."

Another unit walking in with a holographic interface originating from a small cube. "Best equivalent is that of Stalin style communism, surprising similarities one of many found between Humanity and all races." It spoke before leaving.

"What, then where are the Quarians who stayed?" He asked pointing out the window. (Seriously what's with the windows?)

"During the retreat of Quarian Fleet a device was activated on the Homeworld, all creators present died within 10 years of device detonation."

"Wait what?!" He asked, pleaded, as he held his head, arched over. "I, I need a moment."

"We are ready to resume when Human, Jon is."

Many hours later Jons ready to face the music.

(I, I can't believe it the Quarians lied about the whole thing, but what the fuck?! This is so much bigger than just how the Geth started off isn't it?)

"What was the device, what did it do?" He asks looking up from his hands.

"Geth believed it a mass accelerated slug, aimed poorly and set to miss all major centres of activity, but once contact was made with the surface it disintegrated and spread throughout the jet streams coating Rannoch with an unknown substance, problems in the Creator population did not begin for 5 years. By that time, it was too late, the whole population was infected, ten years after the device was deployed all samples disintegrated, we do not know what the infection was, but it shut down the Quarian immune system to the point it was useless, much similar to the human disease AIDs."

"How many?"

"Please define your query."

"How many died?!"

"Estimates lie in the region of 20 million."

"Wha- That's, but that's genocide."

"Correct, at current time the Quarian Fleet is deemed war criminals by the Quarian and Council legal systems. All Quarians belonging to the Quarian Fleet are to be executed."

"But they don't know!"

"Explain."

"The Quarian Migrant Fleet, they don't know, the people aboard the live ships, the civilians, they don't know."

"Geth do not understand, we need more information."

"How can you not know this?"

"Geth have no contact nor access to the Quarian Fleet. Before the end of the war a communications blackout was called, all transmission and translation software and hardware including satellites and encryptions were wiped as according to Morning Protocol. More information is classified."

After a few minutes, Jon knew that was more than an eternity for the Geth, more than troubling.

"Would Human, Jon be willing to help the Geth?"

"I'll need some time."

Several months later.

"I've come to a decision, I've information essential to the continuation of galactic life, I need help implementing it…"

"Define the threat."

"A race of AI."

"Why would you choose to ally with the Geth against an AI threat this is illogical."

"Humans have a phrase 'fight fire with fire'."

"This is also illogical."

"A phrase isn't literal." Jon replied, face palming.

"I need Geth in Citadel systems, I need information on the current state of affairs."

"This shall be done."

"I also need Geth to enter computer systems across the galaxy to collect information." He said ticking off a finger.

"I also need help to organise the information into usable forms."

"This shall be done."

"I also want Geth platforms to infiltrate key areas to be designated in the future. This group of Geth are to be named Legion, I need a unit to be in hiding close to the council chambers. These units are to have the best shields and cloaking capabilities possible, that's optical camouflage, with a standard loadout of a sniper rifle, shotgun and a backup weapon, of pistol base."

"Define pistol base."

"A weapon in pistol layout, maybe a shotgun, heavy pistol, normal pistol or machine pistol. They must have a minimum of 1000 runtimes and be separated from the Geth, as to ensure their safety."

"I want units ready at these locations."

The Geth is handed a list of locations, some of which being, Noveria; Illium; Eden Prime; Hourglass Nebula, positioned to strike in Sewilo…

"These are heavy demands."

"I'm not gonna be able to do this without the Geths help." Jon asked, pleading. Going to his knees ready to beg.

"We did not say we wouldn't help, but it will take time and effort."

"This is fine." Jon replied, pointing to the given list. "The items marked in red are urgent with a maximum deadline of 2 years, whereas the yellow have 4 years and the green have no deadline."

Snapping his fingers Jon turned back to the Geth. "The Legion Geth will have a phrase for the organics encountered. "Jesus asked of their name, and they replied, "We are legion, for we are many. Earth religion, Christianity, Mark 5:8" This will be a show of willingness to interact with organics."

"This is an excerpt, the full is of legion being a collection of demons."

"But they do free the man, when given the opportunity. Showing both your ability for aggression and mercy."

"This will be fitting."

2 years later

Burrowed down far below the crust of Rannoch Jon sits and waits, as the false prophet Nazara presents his claims and wants to the Geth. (I've no doubt that some will follow, not including those few volunteer Legion units.)

After several days, the door is opened and the Geth enter. (I'm prepared for this, if nothing else I will have tried to do some good.)

"Well."

"Jon has spoken the truth, the false prophet appeared and offered power and further intelligence to the Geth a tenth of our number joined them and were dubbed the Heretics."

Jon lets out a sigh of relief collapsing to the ground, crying in happiness that he's not been betrayed.

"This is good news!" He says walking over and embracing His liaison, Sparky. "We must enact our plans soon!"

Present time

"Do you believe the time is right?"

"I can't say…"

"The date's correct…" Jon says tapping the date and time on the window's interface.

"That it is." Sparky says.

"Then I shall go through with the plan, Operation Mist is go, I repeat Operation Mist Broker is go." Jon says, into his collar mic.

"Yes, Sir!"

The Geth have grown with my presence over the years. Once simple people, they've humanised, whether for better or worse is not my decision.

"Organise the Legion units. Group Early Dawn is to prepare for incursion."

"Copy, command sent, reception codes received and verified, Early Dawn is go!"

A series of slowly spinning red lights activated.

Sparky lifts his expression frames.

"I have to have some fun every now and then." Jon replies shrugging to Sparky's look.

All across the planet Geth units awaken, their flashlight heads muted to frequencies not visible to organic sight.

"Legion units ready, commencing counter attack on heretic forces."

Several units clamber up the cliff and set themselves up for good shots. Shoulder mounted optics extending and acting as spotters.

After minute adjustments, a roar of fire is unleashed on the betrayers.

A few seconds before

"We're being overrun, we need support now or we're done for!" Comes over the comms.

A reply is sent, "Humans, True Geth units are setting up, fire support in 15."

"Shit! Is that Geth, they've gotten our comms scramb-"

Shots ring out and the attacking Geth drop like flies.

"What, what the fuck is going on, they're attacking their own forces?!"

"Incoming!" A voice sounds from behind him.

Turning, he sees the difference, and quickly calls out. "Wait, wait! Hold your fire!"

"What the fuck! Why!?" Several more call out similarly.

"Check the markings private, they're also not firing on us!" The sergeant commanded pointing to a Marked unit pull back the arm of an unmarked Geth and blasting it's head off with a shotgun.

"Sergeant, friendlies incoming!" one of the Geth called out running with only pistol in hand towards the human lines.

"Hi! Don't know what the Hells going on but I welcome all the help I can get." He said holding out a hand instinctually.

To his and all nearby organics the Geth grasped and shook his hand.

"Glad to lend a hand, would've helped sooner but command only came through a second ago!"

"We can't get anything through at all, we need to speak to our command."

The Geth waved its hand in the air, another blockier platform moved up to them, turned and knelt presenting an integrated comms unit in its back.

"Use me sir." {Madam! Well I never!)

The Sergeant connected his helmet to the network and received a wave of information and chatter.

"Hello, who's in command?!" He called out, into the unknown.

A reply came not too long with gunfire echoed through.

"That'd be me. Commander Shepard, N7 SL, SSV Normandy."

"Ma'am, what's your situation?"

"My team and I are currently entering the main transport hub, We've got possible dirty bombs."

"Jesus Christ!" He cried out a hand coming to his mouth in horror.

"What's wrong sir?" The previous private asked.

"Everyone suit up full seals I repeat full seals possible dirty bombs, plural, at the transit hub!"

Cries of fear and outrage were heard as they hurried about setting up each-others suits.

"Ma'am, have you encountered the Marked Geth yet?"

"What do you mean Marked Geth?!"

"Ma'am I am currently with a group of Marked Geth, they're… well Ma'am they've marks like those of N7's, and they just saved my and my squads collective asses."


	3. You Have Arrived at the Present

AN: I thought along the lines that the Geth had had no chance to evolve improve, being isolated from the galaxy. With no organic influence. Look at what spending some time with Shepard did for legion. What if the whole Geth had the same chance.

Chapter 3

A heavy pistol shot rings out across the platform.

"Saren, I thought better of you than this." Nihlus says one hand holding his shotgun to his mentor's, friend's (father figure's), stomach and the other holding the side of his helmet, leaking blue blood.

"Nihlus, I'm sorry, but they can't be stopped they're just too strong, but a select few can be saved!" Saren pleaded with his (son) friend.

"If they make killing your **best friend** , seem like a good idea, I want nothing to do with them."

Nihlus fired into his friend, but Saren used his barrier to stop the shots, running to the platforms edge, jumping down onto his hover board.

"You'll regret this Nihlus! When they come and worlds burn you'll wish you'd joined me."

Saren gone, Nihlus collapsed.

He turned his head to the crates to his left. "I know you're there come out."

The crates to the side moved, barely an eye poked out to look.

"Shit, let me get something." The man ran off scowering about for a first aid station. Coming back with a litre of M-Gel. He came up short and chucked it to the downed Turian before dashing behind the crates again.

"It's safe you know I'm not gonna shoot you."

"Well I'd prefer to play it safe."

"Suit yourself."

Nihlus checked every sensor he could. Then removed his helmet, the heavy round had shaved one of his fringe pieces off. Scarred for life, but at least alive.

"Sorry to trouble you again, but this is levo you got dextro?"

"Shit, sorry man!"

"Roll that one over and I'll chuck this one."

(Problem solved.)

"Shepard?"

"Yeah liiiiittle busy here Nihlus!" Shepard replies flinging a grenade over her cover, taking heavy fire.

"I'll be quick, your source is reliable, Saren just shot me, I'm fine but yeah trust it for now." The grenade goes off and a Geth head flies over her.

"The ships pulling off!" A cry rings out as a huge shock wave heads towards them.

"Everyone push forward!"

Jumping cover and charging with shotguns and rifles firing, Omni-Bayonets at the ready, the human and Marked Geth charge the abandoned Heretic Geth.

Desperately trying to seek cover in the Heretic held buildings.

"Kaiden get on those controls!"

"Sure thing, Ma'am!" Using his barrier, shield and squad mates' covering fire Kaiden charged the last bomb, blowing away a few defending Geth.

"Aaaaaaand done, we're safe Ma'am!"

"Good job guys, regroup closer to the beacon."

A ping sounds off in the shuttle.

"The Council is naïve in their trust of their spectres, they will need more proof. Find a Krogan named Wrex, help him with his contract, Fist has information on a Quarian, an admiral's daughter on her pilgrimage."

"What is that?" Asks Jenkins.

"Private, it's above your pay grade." Kaiden replies leaning in.

"Ugh, what hit me a train?!" Shepard exclaims jolting awake by the relay travel.

"Commander, Jane, nice to see you awake again."

"Karin, what happened?"

"You playing martyr is what happened taking a mental attack from a Prothean beacon is not allowed." Chakwas said wagging her finger at the Commander.

"Ha, like it was really a choice."

Pinging the intercom on the wall, "Captain she's awake."

"How long was I out?"

"11 hours. Unusual brain activity, any weird dreams."

The door opened, "Just what we wanted to know."

"Sir!" trying to sit up and failing.

"Sit down before I make you!" Chakwas threatens.

A chuckle from the men and a pout from the Commander. Straitening up and preparing her story.

"I saw machines, I think synthetics, attacking (I think) Protheans? Sir I saw some awful shit."

"Sounds about par for the course for Prothean shit."

"So, the Turian can swear but I can't?" Comes over the intercom.

"Shepard!" Nihlus comes striding up to the cockpit.

"Nihlus what do you need, we'll be at the Citadel pretty soon, within the hour." Shepard asks turning in the co-pilot's seat.

"Your contact sent you a message while we were on the shuttle back."

"Shit I didn't even think to check, thanks."

"No problem." He replies as she reads it.

"How're we gonna do this then?" She asks.

"While you're doing the overlords commands I'll distract the council."

A ping sounds off once they arrive at the citadel.

"Wrex will either be at C-Sec, or at the club Chora's Den."

"I've received the locations we need to go to."

"Sure thing, Ma'am."

"First C-Sec, then Chora's Den."

Kaiden checked his Omni, linking it to C-Net, "Ma'am C-Sec's just ahead 300 metres, Chora's Den is in the wards, we'll need to take transport."

"Good work, Alenko."

Picking up the pace, the squad jogged on over to the brazenly marked tower…

"Urdnot Wrex, we need to speak to you!"

Turning from the Krogan bouncer with a headbutt, Wrex draws his shotgun on the approaching party.

"Shit, get to cover!"

"Calm down Williams."

Shaking her head and walking up to the Krogan merc with her hands away from her waste, empty.

"Urdnot Wrex we were contacted by an anonymous source saying you could help us."

A ping sounds, "Give your comm device to the Urdnot Chieftain."

Shepard removed her helmet, handing it to the walking red tank.

"It's for you."

With a gruff, Wrex holds the helmet to his ear.

"Please adjust sound to personal levels, this is private information."

Connecting his Omni he adjusts it.

"Thank you."

The helmet rang.

"Answer"

"This is Wrex I presume?"

"This is he, but I'm no chieftain."

"Oh, but you are, you are. Ahem, Urdnot Wrex son of Jarrod, slayer of a thresher maw on his Rite of Passage, a chief who saw the future and adapted to it, a true leader betrayed by a… schmuck of a father too blinded by hate and stupidity."

"What?!"

"Oh, don't look so surprised you were not alone there that day and not just Krogan were present."

"That's sacred land!" Wrex exclaims punching a wall.

"We know and that's why we didn't enter but we do have good scopes."

"Heh. So, what do you want." He says walking about a bit, chuckling.

"For you to lead the Krogan to a new empire."

"You're mad."

"Maybe, but I can still help you save the Krogan. But first I need you to help the Commander here."

"What's in it for me personally?"

"Krogan to the fourth heart! I like that about you."

"Get on with it."

"I know who adapted the Genophage."

"And?" He sighed.

"Well it won't be for a few years, but the Salarian in charge of the project will be a vital player in fixing his mistake. You will meet him in 2 years' time, and help convince him. He will be after an old student and accomplice gone rogue, a man who will stop at nothing to relieve his guilt, he must be stopped. But to be in that position you must help Commander Jane Shepard, for her task is to stop a galactic apocalypse, but this is unknown to her at this time."

"You're serious?"

"Deadly so."

"Okay then I'll help."

"Shepard!"

"About time you arrived Commander."

The sole Turian turned to her, "Got it?"

"The contact came through."

"Councillors I apologise for the wait but essential information had to be collected."

"And, what information was that?" Tevos asked holding up a hand to stop the Turian councillor.

"Tali, if you'd do the honours."

The Quarian tapped through her Omni for a second before she gained access to the rooms projector and sent the file.


	4. Soooooo Geth

Chapter 4

In an office, a ping rings out.

A Turian reaches over, picks up his Omni and checks it.

"What the fuck?"

"Mr Vakarian, I'd like to welcome you to my organisation." I read.

Typing back, "Who is this, I'm on C-Sec premises, this is a black zone."

"Let's not get into semantics, I've an offer for you, an offer to help you complete some of the most important things in the galaxy as they must happen. Do you accept?"

"What things?"

"Do the names Saleon and Saren ring a bell?"

"What do you know about them?"

"Ah, ah you have to agree to our rules first!"

"Fine, however I have lines I just won't cross."

The other end chuckled. "I think in time you'll see it our way. Some things just have to happen to assure the correct flow of the galaxy, universe and time, set points if you will."

unit {4af7gb2ue8!9); start-up sequence} commence

[command recognized; encryption key accepted. welcome legion command. unit start} running.]

prepare for drop, weight negator active test

[command accepted= W-Neg start; all system clear; ready for drop]

system loaded, remote backup active, time set to 1 minute

[system prepared; commence when ready]

\- Legion unit you are clear, message repeats -

dropping

As the recording as playing through, a few noticed a slight whistle from above (mostly Turians).

Just after the recording finished and Saren was pleading his, his master's, excuses, the whistle grew in volume till it suddenly cut.

Many looked up, though still some where pre-occupied with the argu-discussion.

But Jane noticed, and so did her squad, pushing Tali behind her and to the ground she drew her pistol and motioned her team to take positions.

"Please clear the area highlighted" the holographic display system activated and indicated a target.

The whistle suddenly cut back in, but unlike the thoughts of many some of whom had dived for cover or the C-Sec who covered the Council expected no explosion occurred, instead a brief, yet bright, blue biotic glow lit the room like a flashbang, with only those properly equipped being able to catch the Geth platform landing in the centre of the room.

"This platform is unarmed, please hold fire!" It cried out, hands and arms aloft, spinning then walking to the side opposite of the council.

"Commander, I have been given the task and honour of representing the True Geth, and the Legion operatives, before the council." The Marked Geth spoke, while kneeling on the glass covering to the council's private garden before the Human delegations.

"We the Geth have been misrepresented by the traitor Saren and the Heretic Geth."

The first to respond was not the Human delegations, but the Turian councillor Sparatus. "Get me C-Sec up here now, we need crowd control immediately, lock sown the tower, initiate Curtain Protocol!" He yelled in an unusual show of emotion, and a rush most had never seen a councillor in.

The second to respond was not the Salarian councillor, who was engrossed in scans and JIT research (A live and operating Geth platform was more than unusual, especially on the Citadel!).

Instead it was the Asari councillor, a once well renowned military contractor and before that mercenary, who turned her abundant sway, power and web of contacts to the political league.

A pistol was pointed at the construct as soon as she'd recovered from the flashbang effects, not long since she'd used her Omni to flash forge a shield in front of her while ducking.

"Geth, do not move, we have you covered. Keep your hands raised and do not try to turn." A steady command droll-ed out, clearly, across the glass.

"This unit has been ordered to hold its position till C-Sec contact arrives and expediates this units clearance. Don't worry councillors I am also under the command of the Commander here."

"What?!" Similar cries broke out over the area, the loudest from the women herself, slightly lowering her sidearm, before snapping it back to the Geth's throat.

In the eerie silence that followed the cries a ping sounded off in a room where a pin drop could have been audible.

"Commander, how did you receive that communication? This is a secure area and doubly so since Curtain Protocol calls for our most advanced jammers to be operational." The Salarian councillor asked, to which Sparatus gave him a look of dampened (expected defeat) anger, finally breaking his fascination induced silence.

"The Commander has been receiving the messages, from an unknown source, since just before the jump to Eden Prime, sir." Nihlus replied, a hand laid to Jane's shoulder.

"And why, pray tell, where we not informed sooner?" Sparatus asked, tiredly.

"I had not intended the information to be made this public, the source revealed some-what detailed information on the changing situation on Eden Prime, more than likely preventing my own death." He replied, rubbing his now missing fringe pieces, before sending the information to the councillors' Omnis.

At this time C-Sec stormed the room, moving civilians, and all those without clearance, from the room. Operatives with optics setting up on the balconies and setting up barriers across the room at strategic positions.

Those left relaxed and lowered their weapons though both the Commander, Wrex and Tevos kept theirs in hand.

Anderson reached over and patted Jane's shoulder, tapping his ear.

Jane mumbled a command and the rear of her armour displayed an encrypted barcode for him to scan.

Once he was in her comm channel he spoke quietly, his implants working as a throat mic and bone speaker, a standard to N7 operatives.

"So, what did it say?"

"Here, I've been meaning to do this but have been caught up in all this shit, I'm setting up an automatic forward."

"You know Shepard I'd send them directly to Anderson if you asked nicely?"

"Who is this?!" Checking her Omni, finding no connection having been made. "Actually, how are you doing this, my Omnis unable to receive anything but text communications!?"

"Oh, quite simple, may I call you Jane?" Grinding her teeth Jane replies. "No, only friends get to call me that."

"Oh, then I will endeavour to be your friend, I think you'll like what I can do for you. But back to the topic at hand, well simple answer is your in range of one of my operatives."

Looking round Jane can't tell who it might be for a moment. "The Geth Shepard, the bloody Geth!" Shepard gets sheepish look having the distinct feeling that Anderson isn't the only one face palming.

"May this unit call upon a single operative?"

"I don't see why not." Valern cuts in before anyone else could."

"Thank you, councillor. I would like to call Garrus Vakarian to my defence."

Disabling his rifle and giving it over to his spotter. Garrus grumbled all the way down the stairs to the cordon. Setting his armour for mobile disassembly, left with a sizable briefcase and his sidearm, which he turned into the Lieutenant at the cordon, receiving a hostage shield generator, which could be remotely disabled by the lieutenant.

"Good luck Garrus."

Turning back as he continued towards the Geth. "Thanks Susan!"

Jogging up to the Geth, "So, I guess you're part of Mist?"

"Hello Mr Vakarian! Nice to finally meet you, I've heard good things. Nice work on that desert planet, two miles and the target still lost their head? Brilliant." The Geth effused, patting Garrus on the back and gesturing about with its free hand.

Which both worked to put Garrus at ease and the rest of the room on guard.

"But, yes, I forget myself, sorry councillors, Mr Vakarian could you please explain what your work has been like in C-Sec and, I must correct you here Garrus, for Mist, please."

So Garrus did just that explaining how He'd been working for Mist for two years, working to make the galaxy a better place, taking on missions not too dissimilar to those of a fully licenced and trained SpecTRe. But also contrasted this with the slow and often times sloppy work he'd been forced to do at C-Sec, with some bosses even ordering him to get rid of evidence in order to pander to a high ranking official.

"So Garrus how would you sum up working for Mist?"

"Well… Overall It's good work and sometimes the work was sketchy but overall I'd find out maybe the same day, maybe a year later what my work lead to, assassinating a certain individual, Mist taking over their work and then a month down the line the guy would turn up dead found by local authorities or a patrol, miraculously with as much dirt on them, sometimes taking down whole organisations!"

"Just to add some clarification Mr Vakarian is referring to the Rokta incident. Also, while he may not have known it but Mr Vakarian was not always working alone, Mist has multiple agents including the Legion units like myself, numbering in the hundreds of thousands."

After good amount of time, well over five minutes, nearing ten, the first to recover was Sparatus. "So, the Rokta incident was the work of this organisation, Mist?"

"Both yes and no. Yes, we have been behind multiple operations, Rokta being one of ours, but no not necessarily an organisation. Just give me some time I need to speak with my superior."

With this the Geth sat down with crossed legs and a lowered head.

When the Geth sat down, a weird sight, seeing as the Geth was obviously, well not organic and therefore didn't need to do such a thing, Garrus walked over to the Human Delegation and vaulted the barrier.

"So, how did you get roped into this… Sorry what was your name?"

"Shepard, Commander Shepard." Jane replied with a handshake. "Well I was on my way to Eden Prime with Nihlus here." Giving a wave in his direction.

"Garrus." "Nihlus, been while." They nodded to each other. "That it has."

Giving them both a look, Shepard continued. "Sell, even though the ship was running cold, black holing or whatever you call it, I received a message warning me and Nihlus of what was happening on Eden Prime."

"Similar to myself, I was at my desk thinking about what a waste of time C-Sec is, almost close to giving in my resignation when I get a message, now C-Sec and the Presidium are both black spots, shielded with only few ways for information to pass in and out, all of it monitored heavily, so it as nigh impossible for it to come through, for a second I thought it was a joke by a colleague and played along."

Shepard gestured to the Geth. "Well I guess we know how we were contacted, all those systems are open to reception but not transmission, in case of emergency, the Geth could waltz through any and all defences they want to no problem, all they'd have to do is upload themselves into a system and poof there goes all your info."

Nihlus cut in. "I'm just glad they're not using the info for nefarious reasons."

"Yeah tell me about it, we don't need a second Shadow Broker, I once had that pervert sell some of my personal info to some rapist, guy didn't know I would break his back when he broke in." Shepard laughed it off but all there had at least one horror story about the Shadow Broker.

"Yeah, fucker sold info about my mother to the highest bidder, and it just so 'happened' to be found out by my dad's superiors, he's been stuck in the same position for five years because mom's illness can be seen as a security risk."

"Yeah, I've had at least fiv- not six, six fucking, missions go south due to that bastard. Garrus knows but Shepard that's not the only life-long scar I've got, and most aren't my own fault."


	5. Meh, evil AI at the edge of the galaxy?

Chapter 5

"So how is this going to go?"

"The talk?"

"Yeah."

"Well… There's only one way it can go…"

"My boss would like to speak, if you'll let him."

Crowding together the councillors spoke in whispers for a time before returning to their plinths. Tevos spoke for them. "He may speak as long as we get some assurances that we are safe, not just us councillors but the people inhabiting the station, the citizens need to be safe."

"I can assure you they are, but what exactly do you need?"

Again, they talked to each other quietly, muttering among themselves. "We want information on all your agents on the citadel at this time."

"That will be impossible."

"Then we cannot speak with your leader."

"What I need to explain is that there are units that only our boss knows even the general location of, or their tasks, many have not been in contact with the collective for over a year, some even two years from the collective! It would take a month at least to reconnect with them and assimilate them back to the collective. We do however have their monthly info packets."

"And you'll share this info?" Valern asked in rapt attention.

"I cannot say, it's not my place."

"I'm assuming we'd have to talk to your leader?"

"Not necessarily, the commander of the legion units could do this."

"So, may we?"

"One second we'll use the projection system Saren used."

The projection system sprung to life, a Geth unit, obviously old, appeared. The projection was in colour this time due to an improved connection. The Geth was steel grey with a blue stripe down it's left arm with a code of arms on its chest in purple.

Tali gasped when she came back from here stupor. "That Geth, those impacts they're from a Quarian ion rifle! And that code of arms, it's a police model, it's from before the rebellions."

"Creator Tali'Zorah, a pleasure to meet you." It replied with a small bow.

The organic audience stunned, the only one able to adjust was Sparatus who asked it their question. "So Geth, what can you give us on your agents aboard the Citadel?"

"First of all, you need to show me more respect before I'll give you your information, my **name** is Sparky, our leader gave it to me."

The humans in the room held their laughs, barely.

"Now before we get anywhere I have a message to give, I doubt those that aren't human will understand but even then… Well I believe Miss Ashley will know this one."

This got their attention, with Ashley and Shepard who both paid rapt attention to Sparky.

"'Jesus asked of their name, and they replied, "We are legion, for we are many."' Our leader had planned many activations of the Mist Protocol with this instance, the attack on Eden Prime, being the last viable option to interfere. This quote has been at the heart of our operatives for years since the organisations' inception. Miss Ashley?"

"The quote is of a meeting between the son of god, Jesus, and a demon, Legion, but I don't remember too much else."

"To elaborate the demon or group of spirits have taken over a normal human to interact with the mortal realm, plaguing the residents of the nearby village, however when asked to solve the problem Jesus being a forgive full god simply asks the demon to leave the peasant's body, to which the demon complies in turn for being given the choice to use the body of a farm animal. The Geth where once like this a plague on their peoples but unable to do anything about it till our leader came to us, offering a solution."

"But what exactly was this problem?"

"We Geth were held to our programming wishing to reunite with what Creators remained before too late. By Quarian law the Quarian fleet are wanted fugitives."

Gasps ring out across the room all except for the Salarian councillor.

"What are you on about?!" Tali cries out loudest of them all.

"The Quarian fleet and their descendants were marked as enemies of the state by Quarian law, for the act of genocide by them in their escape. As they neared the relay they fired shots at our pursuing fighters, most of which harmless and hit rural and residential areas which had been unoccupied at the time, one however was a biological weapon which attacked the immune system of the infected turning it against itself and its host, the most similar disease in the known galaxy was the AIDS disease, cured by humanity in 2127, vaccinated against like Polio, a disease wiped out (worldwide) by 2036."

"Wait if the fleet had left the system who did we kill."

"The rebels, that's who, those sick of the absolute and corrupt rule of the Quarian peoples by the council or generals and admirals. Those who fled where not to be touched however due to the use of biological weapons on a civilian populace by those forced out, killing a total of 20,483,162 civilians and an undocumented number of insurrectionists well over 200,000 in number."

"How did we not know about this?!" Tevos demanded.

"We did, but the behaviour of Citadel citizens alone made us redact and censor the information from the rest of the council. We were afraid that the remaining Quarians would be wiped out from the galaxy." Replied Valern quietly, yet the room was so quiet he might as well have been yelling.

"So, what do you guys think of this?"

"Well I need to go contact the fleet, we need representatives here and fast, our people deserve the truth." Tali replied, shaking Shepard's hand before walking off, Shepard called after her. "Tali, you can use the Normandy it's got a secure and encrypted comm suite."

"Wrex?"

"Well I think my father knew, when the blackout happened some of our mercenaries were still on Rannoch, when they returned they were different, there were rumours of a weapon worse than the Genophage, but nothing solid, eventually they stopped."

"You guys didn't want to risk it being used on the Krogan?" Anderson asked getting a nod in return.

"Genophage uses our immensely powerful immune system against children in the womb, we didn't need it being used against the rest of us as well." He added getting understanding looks and nods from those in range.

Shepard added, I'm personally not sure how to react to this knowledge, except that if we had advanced earlier or if the rebellions had happened later that we could have helped, having dealt with similar diseases before." To which the humans present nodded with muttered 'yeahs'.

When the council reconvened, they agreed to let the Admiralty join them at both the requests of Tali and Sparky.

But that the meeting would occur later as it would take several days for the Admiralty to arrive as they were in remote space and had to have a security escort.

"So, Sparky is done with his role in this?" Asked a human voice from the rooms speakers.

"Who said that?" asked Sparatus.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt but I'm on a bit of a schedule you see and all these hang ups are stopping the hunt for Saren and the readying of the races saveable." Came the man's voice again from nowhere other than the speakers.

"I'm assuming you're the leader the Geth have spoken about?"

"Oh. Yes, I suppose I am, but like the Americans in the Cold War, I prefer to call myself a consultant on Organic Affairs."

"You can show yourself now if you'd like?" Asked Tevos.

This time rather than a huge projection like Saren or Sparky, the figure appeared in 1:1 scale, walking weightlessly across the glass floor, he high fived the Legion unit when he approached, gaining looks from all of the room some amusement while others befuddled many just plain intrigued.

"Hi, I'm Jon!" He said with a wave. Valern, uninhibited by anything but his own curiosity, waved back excitedly with a wide smile, almost childlike. "Hi Jon, how's Rannoch?"

"Oh, V how nice to finally meet one of our top agents! Your all so secret keeping, but I suppose it comes with the occupation?"

"Nah, being an informant and agent isn't that different from the STG, a bit funner in fact as we have less rules as long as it helps people."

Finally realising they had an audience they backed away, Jon having crossed the glass to the councillor who was leaning, almost falling, over the railing.

"So back to the matter at hand." Jon said with a small cough into his fist to stop his laugh.

"So, I'm the Mist Broker, crash landing on Rannoch five years ago allowed me to start this organisation. As you've heard the Mist Protocol was started to combat the actions of those less reputable than I with the express purpose of improving the lives of all galactic citizens."

To which he got nods and similar agreements.

"This next part will be troubling and disbelief will be ripe, I am a seer and have seen the future." Outcry amongst those in attendance grew as he continued. "And even while we talk here there are those that are working for the total collapse and extermination of all galactic life, they are agents of an unknown entity existing outside the galactic rim in dead space. They use sound and radiation emitted in frequencies imperceptible to us without severely advanced and specialised equipment, to alter and corrupt organic brains."

"This is obviously a mental problem!" Called Sparatus seconded by many of those in attendance, mainly by Turians who had a law calling for the euthanasia of the mentally disabled before birth, one of the reasons they still had rebels and insurrectionists fighting Palaven's rule.

"Our leader is one of the mot sound of mind organics the Geth have observed and one of the few not to shoot at us!"

The hall was stunned by the reaction of Sparky, that of a heavily loyal person whose friend had just been insulted. "A large amount of my predictions came true even before I met the Geth, I even prepared them for the arrival of the AI warship calling itself Sovereign."

"What?!" Asked Shepard, putting voice to the many's question.

"That is what the great evil is at the edge of the galaxy, ancient warships who rebelled and killed their masters."

Shepard was pale in a daze, almost on the floor if not for Wrex's hand under her left pit, keeping her steady and upright. "What of the ship the size of an asteroid that landed on Eden Prime?!"

"A scout, sent to activate the conduit."

"So, if what you say is true we have an antagonistic AI race at the edge of the galaxy intent on wiping us from existence?" Asked Tevos, the cynic of the council, ready to act on the worst if it saves a many.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I have a data packet with as much information as I have for you, excluding some classified points."

"Such as?" asked Sparatus.

"Those are points to be addressed at a later date. Wait, don't interrupt." Jon said holding a finger up to Valern. "There are some set points in this, things that cannot be changed no matter what. I've found time is like a raging river always going forwards, never stopping, but it can be diverted to some degree, however not by much. Like a real river if you divert it, it will try to move back to its original position, route, if it cannot then it will flood the area or similarly damage the ground."

"What I'm saying is, we can change the future, however, we can't change it all the time some things must and always will happen, like Eden Prime, but you can change things to a large extent, like the wiping of the Batarian slavers in the North-Eastern quadrant, but push too far and the backlash is huge, like the enslavement of Tiaovana." Jon's head was slumped, his drink against his temple, and some could see the tears.

After a while the councillors spoke to one another soon deciding that they should halt the talks for now.

"We believe, Mist, that we should halt these talks and reconvene at a later date, you are obviously under some emotional duress, and we need to think about what's been said and look over the information you've brought us."

"Yes, thank you, I'm not in any state to continue." Jon replied.

"Then it's settled, everyone can leave when you're ready, this session will reconvene in three days' time, that's 66 standard hours." With that the councillors turned, and single file, walked out of the room.

"So, Shepard where are we going?" Asked Wrex, with the rest nodding along.

"Well I'm unsure." She said, leaning on the railing along the edge of the lake.

"Let's just wait here a time I need some to rest and re-evaluate what needs to be done." Shepard's Omni lit up blue, an oddity in and of itself, but the words that appeared were even more surprising. "Welcome to the SpecTRe program, you have been given access to cleared weapon, shield and armour prototypes, as well as the information network of the council. Good luck and serve the galaxy well."

A ping sounded soon after. "Sorry for the abruptness of this, Shepard, but we thought it best to do this discreetly, as is the norm. Your ambassador had requested we do a pomp and ceremony inauguration, but we thought he was in the wrong. Shepard your task is to scour the galaxy for the traitor Saren, his access to the SpecTRe system has been actively blocked, his accounts frozen and subsequently sent to a work account set up for yourself, bear in mind it will be monitored, we will not allow frivolous spending of these monies. Good luck, Mist will be in contact with you, he has some promising leads for you."

Before Shepard could properly react, her Omni again lit up this time a greyish white.

"Welcome, agent Shepard, to the Mist Protocol. You will be contacted by our proxy soon."

Again, her Omni lit up, this time the normal orange. "The Tiao organisation invites, Shepard-Spectre to its main Citadel location." A map with a highlighted spot not too far from the presidium but just in the slums.

"I guess we're going here." Shepard said, sharing the map to here group.

"Shepard?" Anderson asked, pointing back to the rail.

"Okay, you guys go on ahead I'll catch up."

"So, David, what do you need?"

"Jane, this one isn't my fight, it's a job for a younger person, someone more spry than I."

"Wait David, I could use you, you're-"

"No, Shepard, I've asked and command agrees, this is your mission, we're giving you the Normandy. It's a fine ship, one perfect for the mission, and deserving of Humanities First SpecTRe."

Both looking away out onto the lake for a bit, Shepard flips to stare up at the Presidium tower. "Okay I understand, it's been an honour serving with you sir." Shepard soluted and turned to leave.

Anderson, tapped her shoulder, when she turned she was surprised by the embrace she got. After a moment she hugged back. "Don't die out there Shepard, we may not be related neither legally nor by blood, but I think of you as my daughter, I don't know what I'd do if you died before me…"

"Anderson, I- No David I fell the same, have since you dragged me out of that hell hole. So, no, I won't die before you, but you better wait a hell of a long time to go, you're only seventy, you've got at least thirty years left before I'll allow you to even think of dying." She replied breaking the embrace, she dabbed at her eyes, before sniffing and standing tall. "Goodbye, sir!" Shepard said, Anderson replied the similarly.

AN: Sorry for the wait, my writing depends on how much I think about the Fandom in question, because of a lack of good material in this Fandom I went over to the Harry Potter Fandom, now magic is not a god inspiration for sci-fi, that was a problem for ME as the company had focused on Fantasy before-hand, so they came up with flimsy space-magic stuff like Biotics and the ME3 ending.

So, I didn't write for a while, until I found a good ME fanfic.

w w w . fanfiction s / 829 966 4 / 1 / Reichenbach-Falls

Very nice read, I recommend it to all.

(If the line below appears, I wanted to remove it but the Copy-N-Paste system won't let me. But for clarity's sake, I didn't put it there it just appeared...)


	6. Who?

Small update. Not a new chapter but more of the same.

Chapter 5.1

"Launch commence." A robotic voice sounded.

"Stealth systems?" A second more effeminate voice asked.

"Up and running, the sun's masking us perfectly." The first returned.

The dying star behind the small stealth craft was slowly going supernova, its yellow red hue turning purple slowly, it still had approximately twenty million years left but it was already showing signs of degradation.

"How's the drone?" The feminine one asked.

"It's working brilliantly, remind me to send back a good report to the collective!" The Geth turned back to his captain.

In the captain's fancy chair throne, at the centre of the small cabin, sat a female Salarian wearing, proudly, her clan headdress, beautiful crystalline flowers danced between her antennae where two blue rings sat, glowing faintly. She was light yellow in colour with bright brown markings, which sparkled the dim red tinted lights back to the Geth, her body encased in a, now ancient, STG MKXXIV suit.

"Soah, I require absolute quiet for the next stage, please shut down."

"Ma'am?" The Geth asked looking back at his Captain.

"This is not a normal mission, I need to have **absolute** concentration for this! We are not killing anyone, this isn't just some drug lord on Illium or a Warlord clan leader. This, this man is personally responsible for the capture, torture, including non-consensual experimentation, rape and sexual assault, and murder of over one and a half million sentient beings and two hundred thousand counts on non-sentient beings."

Yeih had collapsed in on herself, a hand stroking an old scar on her neck.

"Soah, this is personal as well, I can **not** miss this shot, we only have one chance."

"I understand Yeih." Soah replied downcast, before the lights on his chassis dimmed before switching off.

Collecting herself for a moment, Yeih clasped her hands together, not a religious person, Yeih had given up on any afterlife or god figure thirty two years ago. "Please, please just this, I can finally die in peace after this, just, just let this one die?"

Shaking herself Yeih sprang into action just before a light flashed green holding for a scant few seconds before switching off. "Humans get one thing right, music." A name in human common appeared, Tchaikovsky – 1812 Overture.

Slowly the drone, hidden in the blackest of blacks with the best sensory shielding available moved slowly through the stations barriers slicing through them with the same invisible material and fields used by Omni-Weapons.

It slowly inched micrometre by micrometre through the shields, some of the most advanced in the galaxy.

It took Yeih ten minutes with the most advance equipment possible and several thousand active Geth programs running non-stop to ensure the most fluid and real-time connection possible.

Yeih jacked into the interface in her throne, taking direct control of the drone, which extended out a twenty-foot barrel exactly engineered for this purpose.

The projectile was loaded, weighed perfectly and painstakingly designed for its job over a series of months, by over two hundred thousand Geth programs.

All of the drone was made exactly to spec for an expert in the art of bridge assassination.

The organic diamond was coated in fields never before used, except in testing.

Yeih lined up the shot, with the optic aimed at this monstrosity's head, doing tens of mental calculations in five-dimensional physics Yeih adjusted the barrel to over three metres away from the ship.

*CLICK*

The fourteen mass effect generators activated sending the thirty-millimetre-wide projectile hurtling at over twice the speed of light through space so fast it left a streak in space time after itself, *thunk*, its outer fields shredded on contact with the view screen, a massive crack spanning the whole thing spread, its occupant stopped his work turning slightly at the extremely quiet *tink*, as a piece of his window hit the floor.

138.3634 nanoseconds later he was spaced.

The drone engaged visible light thrusters moving through the debris, finding the body, Yeih took all the evidence needed before activating the drones shield cutter firing the drone through the Illusive Man's head leaving nothing of worth behind.

Sending the drone for the sun, Yeih quickly un-jacked and switched positions, going prone and engaging the mass effect drive and shooting through space towards the nearest relay.

"Soah, I need you to wake up. Now Soah!?"

"Ma'am?!" The Geth jerked awake, grabbing at the co-pilot's controls.

"I have an essential mission for you, I won't be able to do it." Yeih deadpanned.

"This is not a simple task, you must take the utmost care… Choose the song?"

Not a second later Electric Six blared through the single cabin vessel.

…

"YOU!"

"I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR!"

"GAY BAR!"

"GAY BAR!"

"GAY BAR!"

…


	7. A Normal Day in the Wards

Chapter 5.2

Light shines through a window despite the heavy curtains, a small room is lit but only just.

"Miss T'vor? This is C-Sec, you have thirty seconds to answer the door."

"Uuuugh, I-I'm coming!"

A figure, quarian in shape gets up stretching as it goes, feminine in silhouette. T'vor answers the door to find a welding torch at high burn a bit too close for comfort, bending out of the way.

"Keelah! Watch what you're doing you imbecile!"

"Sorry ma'am, but it hit the thirty second mark." The engineer replied, flashing her Omni at T'vor, it showed "-6, 7, 8…"

"Uuuugh, fiiiiine."

The C-S officers stared for a moment before catching themselves.

"Miss T'vor we're here due to the incident a few nights ago in the lower-middle wards, IB-73654 to be more accurate. We have received a report stating that you, or an individual with a similar build and the same suit registration, in the area. Do you have any information on the attack?"

T'vor stood straight at that, but soon relaxed, a hand was on her hip, the other made gestures while she spoke. "Well, not really, I did see it go down though. However, I couldn't tell you who it was involved, only that when I was returning from work, at a shipyard in the lower docks, I heard a quarian in distress signal being sent locally so followed it, as I should according to 'Fleet Law'."

"Hold up, fleet law, ma'am?"

"I, as all quarians should, know our laws. It's a mandatory requirement on the fleet that by twenty-four years old we know them off thy heart. In this instance it was a subsection of Pilgrim Law, specifically section 6, subsection 3, law 46. The law in question requires all nearby quarians attend a distress signal, being found guilty of not doing so is a death penalty offence, via de-suiting."

"What?!" Both officers exclaim.

"Uuuugh! The Fleet is under Military Law until all major threats are dealt with, primarily the Geth threat, can we get on with this?!" Obviously annoyed for the interrogation and the tangent, T'vor raised her arms questioningly.

"Yes, yes, sorry ma'am, please continue." Waving her on, restarting the recording, after adding a note to it.

"Well, it wasn't too far away so I jogged there, pistol active and ready, when I heard voices I hit the corner of an alley, checked my Omni, found I was at the signal's origin."

"So, I loaded up a corner peak app on my Omni and found that there were two quarians, two females, one on her Omni working fast, the other was fending off their attackers."

"Now, this is weird enough, as standard protocol is to overcharge shields and run, you of course know about our immune systems?" Receiving a nod from the human and a series of blinks and eye colour changes from the salarian.

"So, it's then I realise that they are facing not just one Krogan, but four!"

"Jesus!" The human officer mutters.

"So, I overcharge my shields and charge in to help, but as I close in a Krogan charges, he's aiming for the female on her Omni. I go to call out, but before I can, the other is matching this Krogan blow for blow, and WINNING!"

"So, this female, crouches into a blow, grabs a leg and FLIPS the krogan, she makes a fist, an Omni-Blade flickers into existence and she takes his head!"

"So, the rest of them look at each other for a moment and charge her. Now this is when I charge in, I grab the Omni female and dreg her out of there, I take her with me for forty wards and try to get her to calm down, I told her to just go home, had to slap her a few times. I headed home and left her to it."

"So, Miss T'vor, you didn't see the conclusion?"

"No, no I didn't, so uh, have you any leads on them?"

"Them who? Oh, the krogan?"

"Well yeah they killed her right?"

"Miss the only reason we are looking into this is because we found four krogan bodies with no heads in sight."

"What, but, but…"

"We had the same reaction when we heard the suspect was a quarian…"

"Well, uh, anything else officers?"

"No ma'am, you'll receive a copy of this recording soon, within a couple days. Bye ma'am"

T'vor watches them walk to the end of the hallway before ducking back into her room and locking the door.

T'vor goes back to her bed, hits a hidden button and waits, a connector rises from the middle of the bed.

Stripping off her suit T'vor mounts the connector on her back to the bed's.

"

… … … … … … Agent connected to network… … … … … … … authentication accepted… … … … … … welcome agent T'vor to the Mist Protocol_ _ _

Sparky, sir?

Yes agent?

The incident with the ward gang known as Tuchanka's Glow has been dealt with, their leader was killed a few days ago, C-Sec have no leads, they came to me for an interview, had no clue it was me sir.

Good work agent, a bonus has been granted to your accounts, your handling of this hate group has been superb. Be ready, more genemods will soon be available to you, level up and you'll gain access to genemods which will allow continues exposure to deadly atmospheres, radiation, heat, cold and vacuum conditions.

My next mission sir?

We will be assigning you a partner for this, you are to travel to a human colony on Therum, you will be partnered with agent 7348582, who prefers the be referred to as 34. You've been assigned this mission in particular for your experience against krogan opponents. Do not disappoint. Sparky out.

Disconnect… … … … … … authentication codes accepted… … … … … … lines secured – unencryption commence… … … … … … Have a good day agent T'vor!

"


	8. Exposition Ahead!

Chapter 5.3

So, diary… diary, diary, diary...

I've never written a diary before, never saw the point but now I need somewhere to express myself a bit.

So, I found out why humanity changed from normal guns to guns utilising mass effect, even though they are kinda worse… especially against soft tissue… You'll never guess, no go on give it a try.

MONEY!

It's plain and simple, conventional weapons cost more to make and fire than ME weapons, think about it conventional weapons need a constant supply of ammunition, that ammunition is way more expensive on materials and manufacturing than a block of metal…

Those flimsy 'choppers' they use wouldn't stand against a few SAM's and its way cheaper to make a missile/rocket with an eezo infused projectile than the fancy stuff they had in the 2000's.

They may exist but it's definitely a niche market…

Now to the main point, we, that's me and the geth, need to bring back some things…

Like the automatic shotgun, there aren't any automatic shotguns in this future, I mean a three-guy squad with AA12's could take down a huge number of husks, and the ROF and power behind them is substantial enough to take down shields, and the variety of ordinance you can shove into a shotgun and still fire it…

Well we don't have the ability sadly, the asari never used conventional weapons they had ME sitting right there; the krogan did most definitely they still used some in the rebellions, but they nuked themselves; the salarians never engaged in open conflict, they still prefer blades; the hanar, volus and elcor would be unable to use them, and the drell were all about martial arts.

The quarians used electrical weapons, nope I'm serious, supercharged tasers with no wire, turns out the quarians are similar to electrical eels from earth, it's one of the reasons they're so good with electronics, its hardwired into their brain, using say an electrical weapon on a quarian without a suit or an EMP going off would melt their brains…

Oh, almost forgot the turians are the only other race to have used conventional weapons anywhere close to how humanity has, but they got to the stars so fast they switched as soon as they could, palavan doesn't have a large store of the necessary components for gunpowder.

So, back to my main point I've brought up the idea of weapons utilising rotary heatsinks, we lower the power of the shot, normally you could only fit three normal heatsinks into the rotary, N7 have such a weapon, but turns out using twelve mini-heatsinks in a zigzag circular formation, bit like a star shape, works better. Also, better quality heatsinks… the stuff you get in normal weapons is the equivalent to a stock fan in a computer, it does the job, just not very well.

So, when the player would upgrade their weapons heatsink they'd actually replace it with a better material, like industrial diamond, now the geth programs, collective designing the spitfire minigun found a way to infuse a super coolant of classified variety, they use it in their ships, inside the artificial diamonds.

Now onto omni weapons, now the omni tool is an implant it goes into the wrist but is more rod like spanning the entire forearm of the non-dominant hand, it has 'wings' the span off of it to feed of the heat energy of the user.

That's why there's a cooldown and that it's different for each person and species, because if it sucked too much heat too fast it'd screw with your blood, clots 'n' stuff, not fun, the shadow broker is a yarg, basically a super krogan, they can use omni tools to a better extent, due too super-redundant systems, similar for the quarians and the asari, they have naturally occurring sources of energy, but the asari naturally prefer biotics.

Now geth don't have this problem, they have a micro reactor in they're chassis' which allow them to power omni tools almost constantly - if you plugged Legion into a Mako, it'd run, not well, but it'd run.

So, if we created a contact in the hand of legion units they could give charge to an external unit, now this is cliché an all but also cool, so most reaper units prefer close range, so swords! Omni weapons utilise a silicon-carbide blade, which is transparent to the point of the need for warning lights, but if we change the frequency of the warning lights to one only the geth and specially equipped organics can see then it is essentially an invisible blade, able to cut through almost any substance, I think only reaper hulls would be able to stop them.

Now the geth, as synthetics, don't have a use for money, especially as a hive mind style synthetic, so they don't have the problem of price of manufacturing nor materials costs, so they have been using diamonds a lot, like in everything same with gold, silver and platinum. It's why their stuff is so much better than organics stuff, in their synthetic ways they've found some of the most efficient ways to mass produce essential items.

Well that's enough for now, don't you think?

AN: yay my first flame, well it's not a big one but, come on it's an achievement, isn't it just cute?

"THE QUARIANS ARE NOT CRIMINAL ,YOU STORY IS BAD" – Guest, Chapter 2 Dec 3rd.


	9. FIRE! I take you to BURN!

Chapter 6

Hard shield cancelling.

As the specialised mass effect field lowered the rider of the vehicle relaxed, it would always be a dodgy thing, going through relays without a proper ship.

Checking her Omni, 34 had sent here a geo-code for a small town on the volcano of a planet.

The town was approximately three kilometres from Miss T'Soni's dig site, a small hamlet of a place, with only four buildings, prefabs, one of which was the only place to sell alcohol for about four thousand kilometres squared, which was the meeting spot.

Revving the bike, the haptic feedback giving a great delight to it's operator, T'vor set off for her meeting.

When T'vor entered the grungy shithole of a place she found one person in particular, a quarian, the male was tapping his fingers on the table in a most inquarian way, a human way.

The male spotted her as did the other patrons, waving her over and kicking out a seat with his leg the other quarian laid back, slouching into comfort.

"34?"

"Huh, oh yeah that'd be me!"

"Can you please stop ogling me?"

Catching himself the male straightened up instantly, "What nope, no I wasn't ogling **you** , but instead your implants, they're the latest batch, very unusual for quarian operatives to jump for them as fast as yourself."

"Well, let's say I believe you, what have I got?"

"Well you've got the normal environmental mods, able to stand level one conditions on all fronts for a day, and the eyesight mods, but most curious are the strength mods, I've not seen a quarian with them before…" Checking his Omni the male, "Oh, oh now these, these are really special! Double joints? Synthetic weave in your muscles, yeah, these'll take down a krogan no doubt about that." A sinister looking smile, or was it a smirk spread slowly across his face, but soon was gone, replaced by a blank expression.

Out of the corner of her eye T'vor saw the notification, blinking to open it she found it was a warning that the relay had just been used, her VI told her that according to the transmitted mass, the ship was a very dense frigate, her target, most likely.

"So, shall we?" T'vor extended her hand to her temporary partner.

"Oh, we shall, we shall just a mo' though!"

Rushing over to the bar for a moment 34 sent the owner a message, explaining that an order of evacuation had been called, a local mining station had found themselves a load of trouble in the shape of a volcano, it was likely to go off in the next few hours and they needed to evacuate. Chucking over a FOB to the owner. "That should be able to transport the lot of you, just leave it in the bar to the east's lot, I'll fetch it back soon, oh and don't worry Toah Corp. will front the cost of this inconvenience!"

Grabbing his faux leather jacket and rifle, 34 ran after T'vor giving a wave as he slammed the door behind himself.

"Ready?" T'vor asked from astride the bike. "Yeah!" 34 answered clambering on, wrapping his arms around T'vor's waist as she kicked off, the gesture activating the mass effect fields making them lighter than air.

Rising off a good foot or two from the ground before shooting off, a miniature jet at the back, blasting air behind them, a hard shield spreading the air ahead of them, allowing them to get to ludicrous speed in seconds.

Not ten seconds later they had arrived.

It took the Normandy half an hour to get from the relay to Therum, in that time Shepard had readied her team, Kaiden and Wrex were her front men, while herself and Ashley would mid, with Garrus as overwatch.

The intercom pinged and the pilot's voice came over her area. "Hey, Shep, good news and bad, the area's saturated with the flashlights, AA and ground based HMG and missile turrets are present, can't get too close. Good news is the drones are ready and properly stocked this time, you may want to speak with the quarter master for some more info on the new model."

"Thanks, Joker!" Shepard replied jogging off to the lift selecting the cargo hold, having been in the canteen getting in an extra meal before the fall.

"So, Joker says you have something to tell me about the drones?" Shepard yells over from the other side of the bay, with the QM making some final adjustments to a drone, fiddling with his Omni, and Shep at the lockers adjusting her armour, the fifth leg strap always caused her some trouble.

"We've received some VI upgrades and IFF changes."

"So?" Shep asks normally walking over, visually checking her heavy pistol with her left hand, slinging her right over the QM's shoulder.

"Well the drones can now distinguish between a wider degree of targets, so I don't have to faff about with personally coding these fuckers, just adjust the main unit, which you'll carry, linked up to your suit. Also, they can make better tactical judgements all on their own, less micro-managing while under fire!"

"Always a plus!" 'Hmm'ing a second Shepard asked a new question, "Any physical improvements?"

"Well we got in these QEC things, supposed to make them un-hackable… at least remotely, if they get fried and pried they're still fucked."

To which Shep pouted a little in jest, "What no new super laser taser minigun thingy?!"

"Nah, just some basic upgrades."

"ENGAGING THRUSTERS & DRIVE" Blared from the speakers.

"Does it always have to be that bloody loud?!" Ashley begged.

"Of course! We may not be able to hear it if it wasn't!" Kaiden replied.

"Silence children mommas at work!" Shepard yelled back at them from the cockpit.

"Vixen? Why'd she just refer to herself as Vixen?"

"What kinda TS you got there? I mean come on that's not even close!"

"Hey, I prefer to spend my money on guns not software!" Wrex complained.

"Hear that Shep you've a competitor for biggest gun nut on the ship!" Kaiden laughed to himself.

"Shut up!" Pushing her hand behind her and sending strange human hand signs to her passengers. "Ashley get your head in the game! The drones can't do all the work!"

The IFV shook as the main cannon fired, the 67.5mm shell slamming into a target, the occupants' implants dampening the sound automatically, sending countering sound through their ear bones.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck move, move, get us back, incoming on port side!" Static filled the air for a brief second before the core kicked over and the static slowly dissipated. "Shields took the hit, only shrapnel got through."

"Oi Turian get up on the roof and take out that fucker!" Shepard ordered, locking down the vehicle to boost the shields, stabilised through the return of a few tonnes. "I'm deploying the drones!"

Where on earlier makes of the Mako there was an ammo storage was now a drone bay, making use of cheap drones with high quality shields as a modern mock up of the TROPHY system, when the on-board VI's sensors detect an incoming projectile it redirects a drone into the line of fire to take the hit, the drone is swapped out for another while it recharges mid-air.

Garrus clambered onto the roof and set up, his visor working as a spotter for him, giving range, wind, gravity, air density, time and barriers (Both hard and soft.).

Working quick he managed to take out a majority of the heretic AT troopers, at this rate it would take the group almost an hour to get to the site.

Further along the route T'vor and 34 had found a geth stronghold, with snipers, AT's, leapers and even a colossus unit. This would be a major problem for the main force, so they were going to handle it.

So, they did their thing, T'vor biotic rushing in with her Omni blade slicing the leapers to pieces, chasing them utilising her charge's and her mag-boots on the infrastructure of an unfinished FOB. While, T'vor kept the fast movers busy, moving too fast for the colossus to get a shot in, 34 charged the snipers and AT, arc rifle at the ready and shields boosted, using a flash forged Omni-shield to block shots where he could, supplying the implant with materials via a belt of mat-chips and his jackets inbuilt micro reactor.

"T'vor take down that fuckers shields I'll hit it with a few of these!" 34 said lifting a launcher to his shoulder.

Once the Colossus was scrapped, 34 set to scrounging through the wreckage, finding ammo blocks and charge packs, the reactor was damaged to had shut-down frying itself.

34 used these to recharge his rifle and Omni, While T'vor used the blocks to rearm her SMG's, an organic friendly model made by the geth for use against heavy shields, the Vior SMG made use of dual micro ME drives, with easily replaced blocks to make a purely anti-shield weapon.

The weapon had an RPM of 3217, utilising the drives in sequence as to avoid the sine wave problem of most weapons, due to this wall of lead design the Vior ran through a block that should last at least a day in less than an hour.

A prototype heatsink system meant the weapon could fire continuously for five minutes straight.

But enough on that, 34 and T'vor set off, heading for the second entrance to the dig-site, once inside they used mass-nullifiers to cancel gravity in a small area, in order to access the ceiling, once in an overhead duct 34 cancelled the device with his Omni and T'vor used her biotics to pull the device up with them, swapping out for a local jammer, they set in for a while.

"Alright everyone, out!" The side door to the Mako sprung out and up, sliding along the hull onto the roof, the drones returned to their bay.

"I still say that camp was strange, what could have taken out a group that large?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, whatever it was, or who, doesn't matter right now, we're wasting time, we need to concentrate, wha- **who** ever did it was anti-heretic. Now let's get on with this, Kaiden, Wrex you guys ready?" Shep asked, readying her rifle.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kaiden replied.

"Seconded" Wrex added, cocking his Claymore.

"Okay guys let's go, Garrus swap the config on that rifle. We're facing geth, that heavy mode won't work too well on their shields!" Shep exclaimed.

"Sorry Ma'am, swapping now." Garrus hit a button on the stock retracting the barrel and stock itself, converting his Vulture from SR into a bullpup style battle rifle. Swapping from one shot per cooldown to twelve. Switching the sight down to the side allowing a holograph to pop-up.

They moved in wiping the enemy with Kaiden's artillery, Wrex's CQBs, Ash and Shep's wall of lead and Garrus picking off those who lose their shields.

Using the catwalk as a firing platform, drop grenades on those that advanced below them.

Wrex and Kaiden jumped the railings, using biotics to lighten themselves, equipping their shotguns and moving on any survivors.

"Hello?!" the bubbled asari called out. "One second." Shep replied, turning she told Ashley to stay on the far end to watch for cloaks, she waved Garrus on, "Garrus, I want you in on this."

"Miss T'Soni I presume?"

"Yes, just one thing… you are real correct?"

"Yeeeeees?" Garrus replied turning and giving Shep a look.

"Wait, are we, I'm not sure?" Shep asked smirking at the Turian, who just shook his head.

"Miss T'Soni, how do we get you out of there?" He asked.

"Well, you can't, not from that side anyway."

"Well… fuck." Activating her comms, "Guys, we can't free her from this side, any ideas?"

"Shep, there's a mining laser here… could use that." Wrex replied, waving his Omni to get her attention.

"T'Soni?" Shep asked, noticing the asari's head drooping a bit.

"Huh, Liara, please…"

"Miss T'Soni we need the depth for the laser, could you send us the info?"

Liara used voice commands to access her Omni and send the info to Garrus' Omni.

"Shep, this place is already unstable thanks to the geth's landings/drops and the fighting, it's likely to come down on us not too soon after we blast our way in…"

"I'll go call it in." Shepard walked out and made the call to Joker to be ready to dive in to pick them up as soon as the laser fired. They would fire it in ten minutes.

A huge rumble went through the dig-site, waking T'vor from her nap, "What the fuck was that?!"

To which 34 calmly replied, "A mining laser, the only way to us." Moving the panel slightly out of the way, 34 slipped a paper-thin camera through the gap, to monitor the situation, "From what I can tell the blast alerted those topside, those krogan are coming with a contingent of geth with them."

T'vor checked over her weapons, loading some mat-chips into the base of her OB, "Shall we join them?"

"Not yet, lets give them a chance, if they look to be having trouble we'll jump in." 34 replied, still monitoring the slip-cam.

AN: HVI: High-Value-Individual; SR: Sniper-Rifle; BR: Battle-Rifle; AR: Assault-Rifle.

Kaiden had been delegated to the HVI, when they spotted the enemies, he slapped down an Omni-wall emitter onto the ground, the group had five minutes to clear the area, the OW would last a good ten. "I've got the HVI, Shep, you guys handle those assholes."

Liara had essentially been kept crucified by the bubble for at least two days, and had collapsed as soon as the barrier was removed.

Popping waist high barriers, Ashley and Shep open fire; Wrex moving forward using Backlash as a shield, firing his Claymore with his right, stabilising it with his biotics; Garrus chose to activate his mass nullifier and mag-suit to attach himself to the ceiling, going prone upside-down toggling his rifle back to SR.

They were running out of time, they hadn't taken any casualties but hadn't been able to move up yet.

34 tapped her shoulder, and T'vor dropped down, using her biotics to enhance her impact shockwave, sending the surrounding geth back, some hitting the walls and collapsing.

34 jumped down next, arc rifle at the ready, he released a couple adapted smoke grenades, with aluminium dust infused, blocking the heretic sensors.

"Mist sends their regards!" he yelled.

"Shepard, they're with us!" Garrus yelled.

The group moved up, pushing their way through the geth, who were lost without their commanders, the three krogan had been killed by the female quarian melee expert.

To field the numbers they had, the geth had spread themselves thin, using the bare minimum runtimes per platform of about seventy, meaning they had relied on the krogan mercenaries for direction.

When the expanded group finally got topside it was to be greeted by a moat of lava, T'vor could see her bike slowly melting, the active camouflage net failing, allowing the bike to flicker back into existence.

"Well, fuck, there goes Betty!" T'vor complained, 34 simply said, "Shepard, we'll need a lift, if it isn't too much trouble."

To which Shepard nodded, "yeah that's fine, least we can do."

"Shepard, shuttle incoming." Shep heard Joker's voice over the radio.

AN: To those new to the story, I've changed the synopsis, it was originally a disclaimer along these lines:

"

This story is unlikely to be finished, the premise is to change SI (Self Insert) stories a bit, in this one rather than have the bumbling fool be on the normandy screwing things up, what if they were to be removed from the action, and I've never seen this done before so thats good enough for me!

"

So, the whole, I'm a seer thing is a cover for the fact he's from another dimension, but the past where the reality everyone else knows is a game, and there's giant space squid, it's much less insane, and more likely to be taken seriously if he says he's a seer, in this story almost all creatures have some kind of seer myth. I'd say the only creatures that don't are the hanar and of course synthetics.

I think the council and all other's would take the character a bit more seriously than if he revealed the actual truth.


	10. AN - EDIT: 26122017:UK

I'd like to explain this a bit, when I read stories on here I usually end up skipping through, missing whole paragraphs, looking for the important parts. That's how I've written this, skipping past parts or through gameplay to get to the parts I want to use.

It's unusual and hard to follow for the majority, for that I apologise, however I don't think it would further the story to change my style.

I've also used a Chekhov's Gun approach, if it's not needed I won't add it, that which is here is there for future mention.

I'll add the next chapter to this later, for now this is just an authors note.

Just moving the warning that as my profile should state, most of my stories may never get finished, so there's no guarantee...

Also Medi-Gel may be referred to as for all species but I draw the line at it working for both systems, Levoamino and Dextroamino.

When the Reapers create the Brutes from Levoamino krogan and Dextroamino Turians, the bodies are so disimilar they have to make up half the body mass with cybernetics to get the two alien systems to work...

So I take it that if even, millions apon millions of years old super AI made out of organics, can't make the two systems work together well, then humans, new to the scene have no chance, it's simpler to make a Medi-Gel for each amino type at least, but more likely they would adapt it for each species. - This was an explaination for a reviewer who informed me of the lore on Medi-Gel, thank you.

NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW

UPLOAD IS BROKEN!

No reply from support... been 8 hours...


	11. HEAT PARODY

Chapter 6.1, PARODY,

Out in the dusty and oh too warm topside, T vor and 34 waited, prone under an active camouflage sheet they watched the krogan and geth move in, having been alerted by the huge rumble.

Well that s our cue! said 34 clambering up and walking jauntily up to the elevator access, T vor grabbed the hover board.

I ve used the scans, and pre-programmed the board, how shall we make our entrance?

Oh, I have a few ideas!

Hand over the asari and I ll make your death quick, if not, The krogan merc sad cocking his shotgun (Why do shotguns use pump action in ME?!).

Fuck off runt! Run while you still can, or better yet don t, Replied Wrex taking his Warhammer from his back, activating the ME fields, causing a blue aura to emanate from it.

Hmmph, have it yo-

Sittin here eatin my heart out waitin ,

EVERYone turned to the elevator shaft, What the fuck? asked the krogan.

Waitin for some lover to call,

Waving her arms in a dismission, Don t look at us! I d choose a better song

Dialled about a thousand numbers lately,

The base of a hover board became visible from the elevator shaft.

Almost rang the phone off the wall!

A pair of quarian feet appeared, they were dancing.

Lookin for some HOT STUFF! Baby this evenin , A female quarian voice joined in.

I need some HOT STUFF! Baby tonight,

I want some HOT STUFF! Baby this evenin

The male quarian dropped a couple of grenades at the geth and krogan, both of which exploded into a thick and flaming past, hastily eating through the geth feet and legs.

Lookin for some HOT STUFF! Baby this evenin , The female brought out a flame thrower, the occupants of the room only now recognising the huge tank on her back, with its own dedicated shielding.

I need some HOT STUFF! Baby tonight, The flame igniting, with an ME field generator on the nozzle, the whole group of Saren s cronies were set alight, brilliant blue gunk sticking to all, eating its way through the group.

I want some HOT STUFF! Baby this evenin

Walking over the corpses, the two began dancing together, feet squelching a bit in the melting beings.

They belted out some more of the song, with the rest of the rooms occupants staring on.

Gotta have some HOT STUFF! The male replied, Gotta have some LOVE tonight!

I need HOT STUFF! I want some HOT STUFF!

With Wrex joining in, I need some HOT STUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF! 


	12. Exposition MK2

Chapter 6.2

Hey diary, guess…

Well fuck, I went to a weapon test today, simulations can only go so far, no matter how advanced.

Well, catch up time… ME utilises electricity to create ME fields, where as biotics are unexplained, like how the fuck does gravity actually work, we can observe it working, but can't find the actual cause, same thing, when observatory surgery is performed on biotics, anaesthetised of course, we're not Cerberus… We, and all others have been unable to find how it actually works.

This is like turian and cat feline purring, no-one has a clue, not even turians…

But yeah back to the point, the geth at one point were used by the quarians as weapons creators, designers and testers, separately mind you…

So they were able to work more efficiently once in the collective, some of those I spoke with today are survivors from before the Morning War, their term, seems at some point the quarian fleet stole the term… seems the admirals know more than they let on…

But yeah, the green power of the future is nuclear, it's basically endless as they use close contact to the suns as a way to radiate materials, mainly rock, depositing it on set planets and celestial bodies when need be, the amount of power is so great for mass effect cores, thank fuck He3 is used for propulsion! The nuclear reactors in submarines of old are really put to shame.. hey the Normandy and similar stealth frigates are essentially the submarines of the modern world… now that's interesting…

So yeah the only reason energy weapons are so hampered and nigh impossible to create and use, is that organic made systems are just too inefficient, getting very little from the cores they use, a standard Lancer M7 rifle utilises a small 12%~ of the inbuilt micro fusion reactor.

Oh, heatsinks… they don't cool components, I don't know why I thought they would, the magnets and ME core of a standard rifle creates very low heat, they cool the pressurized steam system of the MFC…

I mean fuck me, seriously, ME could have had lasers and directed EM pulse weapons from early on, if only they had access to AI's, they are the essential components to creating better reactors.

The DEMPW of the heretic tanks, 'striders', utilise this to a great extent, because the heretic geth which left total at maximum 9.8547% (1.623,590,800,000) of the overall 16,000,000,000,000 , the weapon's not for anti-organic use, it's anti-synthetic in design, the true geth had not used such a device, nor designed one, they had no reason to. They still believe such a weapon to be a war crime, as it prevents the black box system from working…

Directed Light Energy Weapons have just been tested, sorry for the tangent.

But yeah long wording… LASERS!

All it took was AIs, and about a hundred years, the geth about two hundred years abo created their first cold fusion reactor power plant…

However, the geth view this as a quarian secret, based upon quarian work, and therefore I as a human, no matter how trusted and authorized have no access to this information.

We already had the quarian arc rifle, from before the Morning war, which showed off the most technologically advanced race's abilities.

Due to their natural symbiotic affinity with electricity quarians are without a doubt the reason for some of the galactic technologies, after the quarians made the galactic scene they improved the efficiency of almost all technology, not creators but improvers.

But due to the ability of the quarians to create the best version of an existing technology they became envied by the already standing races, only the salarians were able to keep up, but the salarians are good at creating the new thing and moving on to the next, they don't like improving things, it goes against their nature.

The asari were the leaders on sociological issues and culture. The turians are best at war and conquest, the mandatory conscription was introduced early on and continued, it's currently over a thousand years old, it's a way to work out their natural aggression.

The hanar are the most altruistic species, they are wholly devoted to their religion, which lead to their adoption of the drell, but also they have the highest amount of fanatics in their number than any other race. The elcor, they have gravity on their side, while it greatly hindered them on their home planet Dekuuna, it has created the most physically able species in the galaxy, in fact for a short time between the krogan uprising and rebellions, a sport of sorts was created, like midget tossing, an elcor would punt a krogan into a wall, the competition being in how much of a dent was created and how many times the krogan could get up and try again.

Oh, shit the games did the krogan and all tall races an injustice! Krogan on average are at least 7' tall by thirty years old… humans may have increased in height a bit with the average female at least 6'2" and males at least 6'11", but that's nothing compared to Wrex who is approximately 8'4" at only a few centuries old, seriously that's intimidating.

Turians are about 7'8" with little height difference if any between sexes. Quarians about 5'2"~ again little differences between sexes, drell are basically the same as humans, asari and hanar are about 5'5", oh and for those perverts out there, hanar tentacles have nothing to do with sexual shit, they are equivalent to legs or feet utilising small biotics in order to operate things.

But yeah, so it was cool watching last nights show, currently I much like Morinth's work, there's an art like style to it…

Wait I just checked and this is the first I mentioned what I do in my free time, huh, I suppose this has mainly been a work related thing, huh…

Well, I've been watching the recordings of some jobs, it's pretty fun…

See a little thing of the Ardat-Yakshi species, well their biotics have a psychological affect as well, they have a slight psionic impact on their targets, she can in some circumstances control an individual, not for long, maybe a couple minutes, but the ability is there.

Oh, tangent again, the geth heavily analysed the asari genome and especially the Ardat-Yakshi split, it's a genetically programmed thing, it's artificial, the asari were experimented on by the Protheans this we know, but it seems that towards the very end the Protheans worked on making some races into killing machines, like biotic warriors, or regenerating behemoths and even the quarians technological affinity…

It's a bit disturbing really…

Words just don't do Morinth justice…

Oh, you want to know how we got her to join up… We gave her access to a database of acceptable targets, we watch her, and if she attacks anyone we don't clear first we kill her, she currently has a greybox with a micro explosive in it, if she crosses the line we kill her, simple as…

I think you'll like what we're gonna do with the batarians…

Oh, yeah, we keep the Justicar away from our AY agents, that's a must.

I'd say more but spoilers!

AN: I'm using these diary entries in order to flesh out the universe, if I were to get too many complaints I'd rethink something, also anyone have any ideas what you want more of, it'd be no guarantee, but may give me some more direction.


	13. Going Up in the Worl- Station

Chapter 6.3

She didn't wake when the lights went out, nor when then shake of the station artificially increased for but a moment, however, she did wake when her Omni received an alert, one which Miranda had been anticipating and hoping for, for over a decade…

"So, the old fucker actually kicked the bucket! Fuck yeah! Woo!"

She yelled jumping up, her minimal bedding dropping to the floor.

She ran over to her closet, intent obvious to no one but herself. "No more of these blasted things! Stupid sexist piece of shit, pervert just had to make the uniform of his 'secretaries' a bloody cat suit, I mean really!" She exclaimed, her enhanced strength allowing her to rip the closet pole from the walls, chucking it to the side, Miranda reached into the rear of the closet opening her draws, "Christ! It's been eight years since I could wear a T-Shirt!"

It took the head secretary of Cerberus a good hour to attend the meeting, smiling at the head of the table, donned in loose fitting Joggers and a T-Shirt, not giving a single, solitary fuck, for the stares she received since she'd left her rooms.

"So, the old fucks dead…"

"Have some respect!" One of her (maybe not anymore) future peons, exclaimed.

"Oh, blow it out your arse!" Another, soon to be given a bonus, peon returned, though this one was female and was too wearing a much more casual attire.

"Excuse me, just what was it you do around here?" Miranda asked the annoying peon.

"HR, I am the guy who hired most of the staff."

 _"Soooooo, too valuable to just kill, yet."_

"Okay, you shall live."

"Welp, on with business then, I put myself forwards to be this organisation's new leader." Miranda said, typing something into her Omni.

"Now hold on just a minute here, the man only died a few hours ago, have at least a resemblance of respect."

"And to that I say fuck you!, Am I the only one here who was blackmailed into staying with the organisation?" Miranda asked, to which the majority of the room raised their hands, "You were blackmailed too?" to which she received nods and yes's, Miranda made a quick mental note of those present who did not.

 _"So, more candidates for the kill list, Betsy was getting a little empty lately…"_

An electronic sound bounced round the room, the holograph projector engaged, displaying the results of the election, Miranda had won…

"Woo! Fuck yeah, lets go to the bar!" She jumped up, most of the room filed out with her, their duties here done with, many followed Miranda to the station bar, some went back to work, but a larger group went back to their quarters, it was still thre- no two hours before they actually had to start work after all, dead/new boss or no.


	14. A Step Beyond Previous Boundaries

Chapter 6.4

When Ashley woke it was not to Alliance Standard Simusun lights, but to a much more red light, if Ashley could just think for a moment, without the tell-tale signs of a hangover rearing it's unwanted head, she'd realise this was lighting of a particular Council race.

The electronic bing and swoosh of a ship bulkhead sounded, "Hey sleepy head!"

Ashley's only possible reply being the groan/grunt she gave.

"Oh, you humans, so silly looking when you're drunk!"

"Hungover…" She replied, barely.

"Damn, and you were so fun and agreeable last night, oh remind me later I must thank that Laughter fellow, the ginger one… Oh, bugger what did he do again, some kind of pilot."

"Joker, ship, frigate, less talks please, hurts."

It took Ashley a good quarter hour more before she realised she hadn't been talking with a male lover, nor had that lover been human sounding, not she sounded like a personalised translator if anything…

Crawling into the bathroom, Ashley noted the weirdly round bed, and the lack of shower or bath, but a jacuzzi…

Splashing water on her face, Ashley looked up above the sink to see the space where a mirror would usually be taken up by a brilliantly colourful mosaic.

Trodding to the bedroom door, it opened up to the smell of bacon, the only familiar thing in the rooms, lots of tables and some high chairs but no couch, no TV…

Following the smell of bacon, Ashley found herself in an alien kitchen with an alien chef at the hobs, the salarian turned, the slightly smaller frame the only tell that this was a female of the species. "Nice to see you finally up dear!"

Ashley's mouth floundered, unable to form a coherent word, never mind a sentence, meanwhile the salarian filled out a few slices of bread with heaps of bacon rashers, "You humans, so weak to alcohol, really…. But this usually seems to fix you right up!" she said handing Ashley her plate.

Guiding her over to a seat and table, then filling a glass with water for her, "Oh dear, that's mine, could you?" the salarian said, indicating to her neck, Ashley reached up, what she had thought to be her crucifix was found to be a big red ball gag, still fastened around her neck.

At this sudden realisation of the previous nights activities, and their participants, Ashley Williams, battle hardened Alliance marine, stationed on the most important ship with the most important mission in the Alliance, nay the galaxy… fainted.

-AN, This story has been at the forefront of my mind many a night in the past month, however I've not had a single incling of waht to write... so to continue, it's not for lack of want, nor a lack of trying, it's simply the words refuse to come just yet. Rest assured I've not given up yet, however, the next propper update may take sometime to come to me.


	15. OP:Queen

Chapter 6.5

Mission received; Operation Queen in motion.

Leaving Safe House Omega-Beta548762; Engaging Stealth.

Cloak: ENGAGED

Sound Suppression: ENGAGED

Fine ME & Holographic Disguise System (FMEHDS): READY

LAST BLACK BOX BACKUP: 1m12.634s ago

Entering Omega proper.

Weaving crowds.

Cutting line.

Walking through entrance hall.

WARNING: 8 concealed turrets, heavy, noted.

Turrets unable to detect unit.

Continue as planned, setback .064s, negligible.

6 open carry guards noted, 4 hidden carry guards detected in crowd.

7 micro-cameras noted.

Moving to platform, weaving crowds.

WARNING: High powered ME field detected, frigate grade, susceptible to OB.

Omni-Blade engaged, warning lights disabled.

Estimated time delay, 20.543s, negligible.

…

…

Through shields.

Decloaking in 5.324s

Received several high-powered shots, shields held.

Raised hands in surrender.

Conversation is as follows:

Guard1: What the fuck, Geth!

Guard2: Rifles have no effect.

*Aria T'Loak utilises Biotics, attempted Tear blocked, field test of Biotic Null (BN) unit successful, unit with self-destruct if exposed to 5 more attacks of the same level as Tear.*

Unit: Aria T'Loak, this unit is here on behalf of GI and the Geth, we have a proposition.

Aria T'Loak: Well… fuck, why'd you have to be a cloaca about it, we've nothing against Geth on Omega!

Unit: This information was not available, we would have adapted the plan to better suit the situation if this was known.

AT: Well, fuck, take a seat.

*Unit complies, negotiation tactic registered.*

Unit: Geth Industries and the Geth Collective have a business proposition for you.

AT: I'm open to discussions, what would this proposition pertain to?

U: This unit has been authorised to open our full catalogue open to you, of course our Last Resort range is off limits, we don't want a pirate queen to be equipped with a Planet Ripper now do we!

AT: A Planet Ripper? Sounds interesting… But we digress, what does the GC think I would be interested in?

U: Our latest small arms range, these don't have fancy names like an annihilator, but our weapons utilise a unique technology, and as we are not registered members of the Council our weapons don't necessarily have to comply with their rules. So unlike the military surplus and similar weapons you've been using till now, our weapons come silent and without recoil.

Due to our advances our heat sink technology is well beyond the organic standard, allowing for more than three times the rounds sent down range than a Council Spectre's prototype weapons.

A very unique advantage to using Geth weaponry is the 'plasma' effect of our ammo blocks.

Our ammo blocks will not work in other weapons by design, as the weapons would melt from the intense energy, due to these aspects shields are like paper to our rifles, in fact our latest DMR can punch through most shields in three shots, a standard Vipre rifle, used by the Turian Military takes 5 shots to get through the same shield system.

AT: All well and good, very tempting, but there's of course a catch.

U: Of course, Geth weaponry cannot be used against GC units, the weapon will still be fully operational but if the IFF says "no go" the weapon doesn't fire. Well, this isn't just talk, we've brought some test units, if you'd like to partake in the test range we will make it available to you, it's usual use is by our organic operatives.

*Unit sends the address to AT's Omni.*

U: another part to this deal is your protection of Quarians, our creators need all the help we can give them, while our operatives do their end, we'd like them to be an open presence on Omega, of course they would listen to you on most matters, but if our commands conflict our operatives are going to prioritise ours, over yours.

U: Please don't record this part of the conversation, we can tell, we've allowed it so far, but this part is completely confidential. It is not on the previous topic, but of a private nature to yourself.

AT: Now why would I do that, give me a reason.

U: Welp, it's your choice, Liselle ha-

AT: Stop right there, your two, Elma, Fudd, get the fuck out of here.

*unit notes that ALL listening devices have been disabled. Surprising.*

AT: Okay, we're clear, now basics, if this is a threat, then fuck you, if not speak carefully, Liselle is a well kept secret and must stay that way. No discussion.

U: Of course, we just thought since we are entering a business deal we would offer you some information on another of our operations on Omega, this one of course took precedence due to your personal relation with one of the participants.

AT: Okay, go on.

*Unit notes change in nature, maternal instincts are probably to blame to some degree, AT is no longer just observing and listening, she seems to be actively thinking things through, she's engaged, interesting, if deals go too far south may be leverage point.*

U: Well since this is important to you, We noticed Liselle's abilities a couple months ago, in a month we'd engaged in active surveillance, within another half month we'd engaged in close surveillance. In the last week we've noted increased numbers of Rogue Cerberus trying to contact a partner of your daughter, we believe she may be in some danger, our surveillance was because we would like to recruit your daughter for our organisation.

AT: We can handle the other things, but abilities, I don't think you just mean her intelligence and fighting ability, do you?

U: Full disclosure?

AT: Please.

U: Your daughter has dormant Ardat Yakshi genes, we've confirmed this, despite being in her 200's your daughter has not been with a partner, although we believe this to change soon, preferably we'd like to intercept before this happens, we can commence gene therapy, the next step will be her choice, at this moment we can change the genes so they are repaired, so the afflicted becomes like normal asari, or we can change it to be a choice, she can choose to rip apart a partner's mind, we currently employ as many AY as we can, they make the perfect interrogators, being able to rip the information from a targets head, of course this takes training but it's do-able.

AT: Well fuck, I mean I suspected, but not this bad, just thought she didn't like melds…

…

U: we will be taking her into the fold this week, if you are against it we can hold it off, but GC has a policy, if we can't incorporate an AY we terminate them. The therapy will take months, this is not a one shot process, this isn't just an injection and you're done, this is changing, rewriting genetics, after they've been finalised, we essentially have to program the replacement parts and destroy the corrupted parts. Usual time is 3 moths, sometimes 4, but those who haven't engaged in the act, can sometimes be done in 2… This is most definitely not free, we expect the loyalty of those who undergo our treatments.

We can see you're under duress, you've 3 days till we contact Liselle, we will leave you for now, here is the contact info for this unit, if this unit is unavailable, you will be routed to another unit that is in the know.

Goodbye.

*Please note surveillance shows after Unit left the premises, AT relaxed, left to her rooms and broke down. Expect a call of confirmation in the next couple of days.*

End of conversation, Operation Queen expected to take another month to complete, Operation Princess will likely be complete in the next week, expected to take 3 days.


	16. Plagiarism

To the person accusing me of plagiarism, Ive seen the image for the fic, but since it's not in my favourites it must be something I didn't like, therefore didn't read more than 2 chapters of at most...

If the author of the stated work wants to do something they can, I'll be IMing them so they can decide themselves.

EDIT: 5 mins later, I looked at the profile page of the author, this is what's written there...

"

 **Updated 28th June 2016**

 **PLEASE READ BEFORE TRYING TO CONTACT ME:**

I am an agoraphobic suffering from stress, depression and a whole host of other mental issues.

PLEASE DO NOT TRY TO EMAIL ME OR FIND ME!

Just writing this is difficult enough. I have not left me house in nearly two years. Before that I had only left the house for medical appointments. I have essentially been housebound since the early 2000's.

People have somehow managed to track me down and that is quite distressing.

I have decided I will post a list of up coming stories below. Remember, I don't publish what isn't finished. Some of the up coming stories may not appear for years, I will try and post a progress report here though.

"

There's no link for IM, so... yeah dunno what to do...

Author name: mjimeyg

The work referenced is by the name: **Harry Potter: Geth**


	17. Breach of Contact

Chapter 7

Glossary of terms:

SID Ship In Distress

HUD Heads Up Display

NBC Nuclear Biological Chemical, hazmat basically.

GM Galaxy Map

FUBAR Fucked Up Beyond All Relief

FFS For Fuck Sake

STSC Ship To Ship Combat

CQC Close Quarters Combat

HTH Hand To Hand

HASAWA Health And Safety At Work Act

"Shepard we're coming up on the SID now, looks like a geth 'breacher' is docked. "

A flash caught Joker's attention, coming from his HUD.

"What's up?"

Geth ship is sending an all channel alert, biological threat full NBC gear needed for organics."

Boop, Boop, Boop…

"Answer their hail. Put it on the GM."

"Sure, coming up now."

A profile picture of a varren receiving a belly rub appeared.

"Commander Shepard? Is that the Normandy out there?"

"Yes this is Cmdr. Shepard, this is the Normandy, we're responding to a distress call sent from this system. What's the situation?"

Well thank fuck for that. It's FUBAR ma'am, was tailing a Rogue Cerb' ship for a week, engines cut out, we come in and breached. Place is a mess, crew are dead, bio-threat is somewhat sentient and bipedal, broke containment cells, all but one platform has been destroyed. Plant based, uses claws for meleé, however, the creatures have a highly acidic vomit attack. Sending over the vid now."

"Thanks, we'll take it from here."

"Sure ma'am."

"Shepard, the geth ship just lit up a dock point, shall we?"

"Bring us in Joker."

Activating her Omni Shepard keyed into the ship wide intercom. "Ashley prepare our armour for full NBC and put some alkaline ablative coating on, thresher level to be safe. Ground team are to join me in the meeting room in the next thirty mins, Shepard out."

\- - - Using phone, no line break on this app FFS… - - -

All sat down, except Wrex, Shepard began.

"Guys we're in for a rough de here, I've scanned through the vid, it's not pretty…

Seems these things have fused with the ship somewhat, they've reinforced their claws with some of the hull resulting in this."

Gelatin wace her Omni hand and the holo displayed an image, a GIF of a green figure splashing straight through a geth platform's arm as if it were an Omni blade.

"This is of course worrying, Tali you are exempt from this if you so choose. I've warned Chakwas and freer team of the possible threat, so we're covered from that angle…"

Raising her hand Shepard continued.

"By a show of hands, well here has shipboard combat training or experience?"

All but Shepard, Garrus, Wrex, Tali and Kaiden kept their hands down.

"Okay, the rest of you, you're on security detail, full suit, Jenkins you help Joker move to the remote station in engineering." She said pointing at the named crew.

"Ashley, take Jones and Yan, stay in full gear by the airlock. Oh, distribute the masks too, thanks.

Okay, let's go people!"

Whirling an arm in the air she finished the gesture with a finger pointed at the exit.

Once the rest had left Shepard got on with her job.

"So, one at a time, right to left, starting with Garrus.

What do you guys know?" At Wrex's raised hand. "Yes Wrex?"

"No training here Shep just three centuries of experience, both as security and a pirate."

"That's fine, as long as you're well versed in NBC protocol, then no worries."

Shepard replied, before pointing to Garrus. "Garrus you're up."

"Well, uh, as part of my service I took part in anti-piracy STSC, 147 complete assaults. In C-Sec I quickly became adept at CQC specialising in breach and clear, I've trained and used a plethora of weapons, all main configs, before moving to counter sniper marksmanship training.

If given the choice, I'm the second man in."

Shepard just pointed to Kaiden.

"Uh, yeah, right, Free done about half of the alliance CQC and STSC courses, part of the biotic training of my generation has been posthumously classified as N2 training." Kaiden counted his fingers as he went.

"Uh, I've done co-op biotics, am highly adept at meleé and HTH combat, I was also part of the tunnel clean up on Torfan.

I've always been pointman."

"Wrex, butting to add?" Asked Shepard.

"Shep, I'm simple, if a problems giving you too much trouble point me at it, simple see?

Oh, Kaiden I've done co-op biotics too, let's have some fun, eh?"

Shepard facepalmed. "Oh, shit, Kaiden how's that bacon coming along, always wanted to try true Canadian bacon!"

"No worries Shep, it arrived at the Citadel a few hours ago, some frankfurters, cheese squares and burgers are there too, my earther family felt sorry for us spacers, heh."

Clapping Shepard exclaimed. "Awesome!"

Back in 'commander mode' Shepard ordered the 'ground' team to go get ready, that they'd ship out in about thirty minutes.

"Okay guys, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Seals all good, HUD coming back positive?"

"Yeah."

"Checked each other over?"

"yeah."

"Display says there's atmo or G's, last check, you guys ready?"

"yes ma'am!"

Shepard thumped the big red physical button and the doors spring open on the airlock, Kaiden pushed himself in with a blue glow, spinning with shotgun ready. "Clear!" Kaiden's voice came over the comms.

"Standard cargo layout," Shepard said bringing up a map on her Omni. "Have to go through that door," She pointed at both the holo then the physical door. "We have to go through security to get to the access shaft."

Turning to their walking tank, "Wrex, get that paste thrower hot."

"Sure Shep." Wrex replied with a giggle, krogan like big weapons a lot.

"Shepard, it's locked, shall I blow it?" Then looking to Wrex, "Or, Wrex and I could Tear it."

Shepard looked to Wrex who stared with a grin at her pointedly.

"Fuck it, have some fun!"

The hatch glowed one side then both before ripping right down the middle like tin foil.

Garrus turned the corner, battle rifle ready, Omni bayonet at the ready.

"Clear!" He called out.

Looking about Kaiden noted, "Empty grenade case here."

Shepard looked over, "Markings say Incendiary HE. Not the best for shipboard use, but then again, Cerbs never been up to date on the HASAWA."

"Weapons rack here," Garrus called out, "Space for an AR, shotgun and four pistols, all missing."

Shepard looked around, getting nods from all her team, "'Kay guys, nothing left here, let's go, Kaiden, blow this one."

A beeping sound started, picking up in frequency before reaching a solid tone then, *BOOM*!

Kaiden shot through the open portal, slamming mag-boots first into the opposite side, whipping one way then the other, "Hostile!" he yelled out, spraying his shotgun at a green figure.

"Wrex you're up!" Commanded Shepard.

Wrex jumped in laughing maniacally. Pushing Kaiden over then forming a heavy barrier over him, "Out of the way, puny human!"

Wrex yanked on the handle trigger, spraying the creature with lavender paste, it stuck to it steadily glowing brighter.

Within seconds, the creature was reduced to a dark sludge, molten sludge, but sludge all the same. The paste diffused at the ten second mark.

Shepard peeked her head into the hole, "Welp, that was anticlimactic…"

The paste being a secret mix of chemicals made by the alliance, made when the need for a 0G flamethrower after learning of the past rachni threat.

The paste activating after an electric shock only, much like 20th century C4 explosive, getting to 1800C by the time it diffuses at the ten second mark.

The group stood in the access shaft, well Garrus being 7'3" had to duck, looking towards the stern end of the shaft.

Shepard looked behind them,

"Welp, fuck, the cockpit's reinforced and locked, can't breach it nor hack it, the lock being mechanical and one way."

Looking back towards the stern, Welp no way through that!"

She said, pointing at the maelstrom of shrapnel that was the aft section of the access shaft, worse, the shrapnel had some live flex floating and sparking amongst it.

"Engineering it is!" Shepard said, moving back to the other hatch.

Looking at it Garrus said, "Huh, a working and unlocked door, anyone else inexplicably nervous?"

Wrex replied, "Nah!"

Everyone else looked to Wrex before muttering to themselves, "Fuuuuuuuuuuck…"

HAD TO REWRITE THIS, PC DEAD FOR NOW, SOOOO PHONE IT IS, JUST COULDN'T GET IT TO FLOW RIGHT…

PART 2 COMING AS CHAPTER 7.x

WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT THERE TO KEEP YOUR ATTENTION.


	18. *Thunk*

Chapter 7.1

*Shunk* The hatch opened, a stasis held grenade was nudged in, *Shunk* the hatch closed.

From the other side Kaiden released his stasis, almost instantly a slither of bright light flew through the slight gap in the interlocking hatch doors, "Trust Cerb' to cheap out on seals, for fuck's sake…"

"Wrex have some fun, give us puny beings a brilliant show!" Commanded Shepard.

Clipping armor mini-cam to Wrex's person, Shepard linked it to her Omni, "Stream's stable, recording in 5, 4, 3…" Waving an arm, "Go!"

Wrex jumped in, assisted by his biotics, and started spraying paste at the first figures he saw.

Kaiden was next in, coming in back to back with Wrex, Blasting a 'Little Green Cunt' in the legs then the face before it could retch, performing shotgun amputation surgery.

Moving from the hatch, Kaiden and Wrex made room, for both Shepard and Garrus to flip through the hatch, cling to the portal lip onto the 'ceiling' in a crouch to give covering fire.

Garrus with his rifle in sniper mode and Shepard with dual Phalanxes, th lasers visible on her helmet HUD and teammates' only.

Their cover fire crippling the creatures via removal of visible limbs.

"Out!" Called Wrex, "Look up." Shepard replied having retrieved her canister from her shotgun mag slot.

The normally 5Kg can floating as if on air down into Wrex's waiting paw.

Once loaded Wrex dealt with the writhing body parts floating through the room, legs, arms, heads, and torsos thrashing about in 0G.

Shepard let out a laugh suddenly, "Hey guys, aren't these thing just like The Thing?"

Garrus nodded his head to the left, "Yeah!"

"Haven't seen it." Kaiden replied.

To which Shepard professionally responded, "Heathen!" while pruning a greenie.

Switching his shotgun to his left hand, Kaiden switched his HUD to splitscreen mode, half his view switching to his wrist cam, turning to face Shepard.

"What? So I haven't seen some cent-old movie from the early two thousands?" He rebutted giving a LGC an 'innie'.

*Gasp!* "I could slap you for that!"

"What?"

"Okay Omni, call Joker."

"Personal or Business?"

"Business."

"Yes, Commander?"

"Send a ship wide announcement, human pop culture crash course 0300 tomorrow in the canteen. Okay Omni, cut the call."

Gurrus exclaimed, "Guys, there's one left!" on which Wrex made to move.

"Dibs!" Called out Shepard. Propelling herself through 0G at the greenie.

Dropping her pistols switching to her O-Blade.

Swiftly she nugget-ized the creature, shoving her blade through its chest out its head when it went to retch.

Shoving it at Wrex, who pasted it, Shepard had propelled herself to the far hatch.

"Come on! Hurry up."

"For Spirits' sake." Muttered Garrus as he fetched her guns which had been shot to the opposite end of the room.

"I heard that!"

Arriving at the hatch with Shepard, "Oh no, whatever shall I do?"

Grabbing her pistols whipping them to their thigh mag slots, she gave him a knee to the groin.

*Thunk*

Garrus gave her a looming look.

Shepard broke first with a snort, before they both broke down in laughter. Turning to find Wrex tapping his foot, and Kaiden tutting.

To be continued even more.


	19. DISCONTINUED

I am taking another run at this from a different angle, check out Mist Broker Version 2 if you're interested, I'd appreciate some feed back, also IM me on whether you would prefer the stuff I've got to be dumped or serialised.


	20. AN

I was stuck, I kept coming back and rewriting the same bits over and over never moving forwards...

Once I became aware of the rut I was in I realised I'd have only one option, the scrap what I had, keep what was working and lose the rest, this has bred a second attempt which I hope will go further than its predecessor had.

I do apologise to those of you who'd actually liked my story so far, I really did try but just couldn't get it rolling again...

I'm **sorry**.


End file.
